


Shout At The Devil

by puffnstuff08



Series: Jr BSB Series: Winchester Saga [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffnstuff08/pseuds/puffnstuff08
Summary: Months have passed since the shooting, BSB are in the middle of recording their latest album. Brian returns home to find his son along with the other boys missing, with no leads as to their whereabouts the guys are helpless. Little do they know the boys are at the mercy of someone's sinister plot and are in severe danger. Together with two local detectives they do all they can to bring their boys home safe and sound but will it be too late?





	1. Prologue: A Father’s Wrath

__

_Carry on my wayward son, There'll be peace when you are done,  
Lay your weary head to rest, Don't you cry no more_

**“GUILTY”** Derek flinched as the word was repeated over and over while Damien received the verdict of his trial. He looked over seeing Daphne completely inconsolable, weeping into an old handkerchief. A few days later they sat in the courtroom, Damien stood before the judge in a pair of orange coveralls, his hands and feet bound by shackles.

"Mr. Winchester, I have no words for the crime you have committed" the judge said, his words fading out as Mr. Winchester looked across the room to the boys who were smiling and silently cheering to themselves, he clenched his fist against his lap. Daphne once again loudly weeping as they pulled Damien from the courtroom. 

"Mom, I'm so sorry" Damien sobbed as the guards tugged on his arm, she then got up from her seat and ran. 

“Mom” he heard Darren utter as he took off behind her, out of the corner of his eye he saw Kyle look on sadly as Darren sprinted after Daphne. 

He caught Kyle’s eye, bowing his head in silence and giving him a look of sympathy before walking out. 

"Ian thank you so much" Kellie said hugging him. 

"No problem, glad I could help, I'll see you guys" he said picking up his briefcase and leaving the courtroom. 

He watched the prosecutor leave the room before approaching Kellie & Kevin, trying to keep his anger in check. 

“Well…I guess congratulations are in order” Derek said approaching Kellie and Kevin “You’ve won after all” he said bitterly. 

“I don’t think anybody came out a winner in this situation, and I don’t know how you can think otherwise” Kevin said to him, only angering him more. 

"Well...don't get too excited there...this isn't over yet, I will make this up to my son, no matter what it takes” he said storming out. 

The car ride home was kept in silence, reporters and photographers sat parked outside of the Winchester house waiting for Daphne and Derek to arrive home. Camera flashes began going off as soon as their car pulled up in front of their house. They all shouted questions out after them as they scurried inside. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Winchester have no comment at this time" their lawyer said before went inside as well. 

Derek and his lawyer sat in his office while polishing off a bottle of liquor. He looked out of the window and saw a newsman pull up in front of the house, he drew the curtains closed. 

"Reginald!" he bellowed. 

"Yes sir?" Reginald asked coming into the room immediately. 

"If more reporters show up I need you to get rid of them for me" he said taking a drink. 

"Certainly sir, will you be needing anything else?" Reginald asked. 

"Not right now, thank you" Reginald nodded before leaving and closing the door behind him "We can fight this can't we?" Derek asked his lawyer "We can appeal?" he asked hopefully. 

"Filing an appeal would just be a waste of the court's time" Garrett said to him. 

"There has to be something...my son does not belong in jail, you need to find a way to fix this" Derek said to him. 

"There's nothing" Garrett said in defeat. 

"No, there has to be something, we need to get him out, what about a reduced sentence?" 

"Not going to happen" Drew said "The kid shot two teachers and two other kids...two kids who just so happen to have celebrity parents." 

"Celebrity...what celebrities? They're a washed up relic of the last decade" Derek said angrily. 

"Who are still selling out arenas, making good album sales and still have hordes of fans across the world". 

"Who's side are you on here?" Derek asked "We need to prove that he wasn't in the right frame of mind somehow." 

"I tried that remember? I failed miserably, Damien passed the trial hearing, not to mention the psychiatrist's report that concluded that Damien had no mental anomalies". "I'm sorry Derek...it’s over, I better get going, need to start putting together some sort of statement for the press" Garrett said standing up he said pulling his jacket back on and leaving the office. 

Derek stood over some cardboard boxes, the remains of Damien's rage fueled rampage on the house inside. 

"Dad?" Darren asked standing in the doorway "I'm heading out" he said. 

"How's your mother?" Derek asked taking a drink. 

"As well as can be expected" Darren said to him “Man, Damien really did a number on this place” Darren said looking around “Looks like a tornado came through here” he said. 

“I keep thinking about what your brother said in court” Derek said clinking the ice cubes in his drink against the glass. “About how I favored you over him” he said "What do you think?" Derek asked. 

Darren shrugged "What can I say...Damien's...sick, I don't know. 

“And your mother… she believes this whole ordeal is my fault" Derek said sitting on the edge of his desk. 

"She's just upset" Darren said to him. 

“If I put pressure on Damien, it’s only because I wanted him to be the best…like you were" Derek said. 

"That's just it, Damien's not me, he's him...I don't understand why you have me on this pedestal, like I'm the greatest thing in sports history or something" Darren said to him. 

"So because I'm proud of you, that makes me the bad guy?" Derek asked angrily. 

“You’re not a bad guy dad, I got to go...look um if you need anything, just call me, alright?” Darren said leaving the room. 

He emerged from his office, shutting the doors behind him and retreating to his bedroom. He could hear Daphne sobbing and followed the sounds of her distressed cries. The moon illuminated the large lump in their bed, Daphne lye with her back facing him, he looked at her helplessly. 

"Daphne" he said softly. 

“I don't want you in here tonight" she said. 

"Daphne..." he said "Everything is going to be fine, I'm going to fix it don't worry, we'll have him home in no time" he said. 

“Derek!” she said “Leave! I just want to be alone right now” she said to him. 

“Daphne” he said. 

“Now!” she yelled at him. 

He got up from the bed, her sobbing become cries of distress as he walked towards the door and shut it behind him. The night grew on and the house became silent. 

"Excuse me sir, do you require anything more of me?" Reginald asked. 

"Uh...no Reginald thank you" Derek said to him. 

"I shall retire then, goodnight sir" Reginald said leaving the room. 

"Goodnight" he said as Reginald closed the door behind him. 

He stared at the newspaper lying on his desk, he picked it up and unfolded it. Damien's face was plastered on the front page, he unfolded it once more to find the boys on the bottom of the page. Thinking back to the sympathetic look Kyle gave him before leaving the courtroom earlier that day. He then tossed the paper into the fire, pouring the liquor over it and watched it turn black and disintegrate. 


	2. Homecoming

A cool breeze blew through the house, settling into it's encapsulated eerie silence. Tiny shards of glass lied on the living room floor, a picture frame toppled on to the floor, the glass fractured. Static fuzz flashed on the TV, the remote lie lifeless on the floor. An empty watter bottle hanging on the edge of the kitchen counter. A drop of water fell from it's rim to a larger puddle that had settled on the floor below. A cardboard box with a few stray slices of pizza was left open on the kitchen table. 

The fire crackled, clouds of smoke appeared from the green leather arm chair, the doors then opened. 

"Excuse me sir, your wife is off to see Master Damien, will you be joining her?" Reginald asked. 

"Not this time Reginald, I'm expecting a very important phone call, please tell her to go on without me". 

"Yes sir, will you be needing anything else?" Reginald asked. 

"No Reginald, thank you" Reginald left the room and slid the doors closed. He pulled up his sleeve to glance at his watch and then looked up at the clock on the wall, its golden pendulum swinging back at forth as the hands ticked, he smiled wickedly and took another drag from his cigar. a phone began to ring "Yes?" he asked answering. "Its done" a harsh voice said "Wonderful" he said smiling and taking another puff from a cigar before hanging up.

~*~

The car smoothly glided around the winding curves, Brian sat in the backseat, staring out of the window, lost in thought. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, he scrolled through his contact list and came to Vicki's name, her number and picture popped up along with it. He looked down at her smiling face, running his thumb over the picture.

The car pulled up into the driveway, it came to a stop and a man stepped out. He crossed over to the other side and pulled open the backdoor.

"Welcome home sir" he said. 

"Thanks" Brian said grabbing his bag. He looked up at the house, the silence was unsettling at best. He looked confused as the driver set his luggage on the ground. "Oh here, thanks again" he said tipping the driver. 

"Thank you sir" he said "Have a good day" he said. 

The driver returned to the car and drove off, he slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his other luggage. He used his foot to open the door and stepped into the house. 

"Hello?!" he called "I'm home! Anyone here?!" he asked pulling his bag from his shoulder and setting it in a kitchen chair. "Boys?!" he called out going into the living room noticing the TV was on, he picked up the remote and turned it off. "Hey guys?!" he called out before going to the steps and stepping on the picture frame that lye on the floor "What..." he said to himself, he looked down and grumbled, he then picked it up and set it on the coffee table. He walked down the hallway, passing their smiling faces, hanging on the walls in old pictures. "Bradley?" he asked knocking on the door to Bradley's room "Bradley it's me, I'm home" he said again as he knocked. 

"Bradley J." he said once again, opening the door to find the room empty. He looked around confusedly before shutting the door. He knocked on another door futher down the hallway "Harry?" he asked opening the door. he opened the door and saw books open on Harry's desk. A lone pencil lied on the floor, he picked it up and set it on the desk, he looked at the notebook where an incomplete sentence sat on the page. He looked around the room in confusion and left, shutting the door behind him. 

He went down to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, he looked down to see the puddle on the floor. "Oh...guys! come on!" he grumbled, grabbing a towel from the counter and bending down to clean up the mess. He felt his back pocket begin to vibrate and pulled his cellphone out "Hello?" he asked answering. 

"Hey" Nick said as he sat in a large leather chair. 

"Hey, what's up?" Brian asked him, still mopping up the puddle of water. 

"Just wanted to see if you were home yet" Nick said leaning back in the chair. 

"Yeah I just got here a couple minutes ago" Brian said to him. 

"Boys there?" Nick asked. 

"Nope, just me I guess they went out for the night" he said, wringing the wet towel out into the sink. "These kids" he said irritated "They leave a half eaten pizza sitting on the table, the broke one of the pictures on the mantle and didn't bother to pick it up" he said.  
"Giant puddle of water on the floor, left the TV on and didn't bother to bring in the mail" he said. 

"You expect anything less?" Nick asked. 

"I expect better than this" Brian said "What's going on there? you finish the last track?" he asked. 

"Almost, actually I called because I was hoping Neilson was home" Nick said "He's not answering his phone".

"Well he's not here but I can give him the message when he comes in" Brian said to him. 

"Please do, anyways we should be home in a couple days to finish up recording...This Is Us is more than halfway finished" Nick said sitting back up, the chair creaking in response.

"Thank god for that, alright I got to finish cleaning up here, I'll talk to you later" Brian said hanging up. He picked up the pizza box from the kitchen table and shoved in into the refrigerator. He swept up the pieces of glass lying on the living room floor, throwing them into the trash.

He pulled the trash bag from the garbage can and tied it shut, slinging it over his shoulder and taking it outside. He pushed a button, the garage doors lifted, he opened the lid to a large black garbage can and threw the bag inside. Something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention, he turned around to see Bradley's sleek black mustang convertible parked safely. He looked at it confused for a second before brushing it off and going back inside, hitting the button to close the garage doors. 

He went upstairs, he knocked on Neilson's bedroom door and then pushed it open, he looked around at the empty, messy room. He stuck a piece of paper on the desk, looking around before leaving the room, spotting a picture of him, Bradley and Natalie on the desk, he picked it up and chuckled before setting it back down and leaving the room. 

He retreated back downstairs, stretching himself out on the couch and groaning, he grabbed the remote and pushed the button, the TV turned on.

He drifted off to sleep, finding himself plagued by the past.

~*~

__  
**February 1995**  


 

_The bitter cold stung his face as he stood outside, snow blanketing the ground beneath his feet, crunching slightly. The moon shone brightly above him, the stars twinkling brightly in the winter sky, a soft breeze blowing across his face. Vicki came outside, bundled up in her winter coat._

_“Hey, I was wondering where you disappeared to” she said approaching him from behind “What are you doing out here?” she asked wrapping her arms tightly around herself “You okay?” she asked._

_"Yeah I was just thinking that's all” he said “Birthday boy asleep?" he asked taking a seat on an old glider._

_"As sleepy as a three-year-old pumped full of cake and sugar can get" she said taking a seat next to him, they smiled at each other._

_“Three years old” he said to himself._

_“I know, time goes fast huh?” she asked._

_“Yeah” he said “I feel like I haven’t gotten to talk to you since I’ve been back" he asked._

_"Yeah I know, we’ve both been so busy” she said._

_“So how's school going?” he asked._

_“Oh, you know...it's college, it's challenging at times but I'm getting through it". "What about you guys? What’s going on with you?” she asked._

_"We're shooting our first video in August" he said._

_“Seriously?” she asked “That’s great!” she said hugging him._

_“Oh, thanks” he said. ._

_They sat there in an awkward deafening silence “What happened to us? This used to be easier” he said “We used to be able to talk for hours” he said sadly._

_“People grow apart...it happens" she said shrugging her shoulders._

_“I just…I never thought it'd happen to us" he said._

_She nodded "I think we both know what's happening...it’s just that neither of us wants to be the one to say it" she said to him as a tear began to fall down her cheek._

_"We just don't fit together as good as we used to" he said to her._

_"Doesn't make it any less painful” she said._

_He looked at her with tears in his eyes, he pulled her close and held her tightly. “I love you so much” he said sniffling, she nodded sadly, tears trickling down her cheeks._

_Their heads rested together “I love you too” she whimpered._

_“You know that…all I want is for you to be happy” he said as his voice trembled, she nodded once more, tears falling from her eyes “And I just…I don’t think I can give you what you need or deserve right now” he said as tears built up in his eyes and trailed down his cheeks "You know I'm always going to love you" he said sniffling._

_She nodded “I know, you were my first real love” she said “You’ll always be in my heart” she whimpered. He pulled her into a hug, they wept on each other’s shoulders, letting the feeling of heartbreak and devastation consume them both. “So this is it?” she asked sadly._

_“Yeah…I guess so” he said giving her a tearful smile._

_“We’re still friends right?” she asked._

_He smiled “Always” he said._

_She smiled sadly “I'm going to check on Bradley" she said walking away._

_He held her hand tightly in his, not wanting to let go. They looked at each other sadly when he finally let go, she turned and went back inside as he sat there by himself, his head hanging down, tears falling from his eyes as he sat there by himself in the dark and wept._


	3. Without a Trace

Brian was knocked out of his slumber by a loud pounding on the front door, he jumped up from the couch, hurrying to the door "Alright alright!" he said as the pounding became louder. 

"Where is your son?!" Natalie asked him angrily as she pushed past him "Neilson! Bradley J.!" she yelled. 

"Hello to you too Natalie" he said, still standing by the opened door. 

"Sorry...hello Mr. Littrell how are you? Where the hell is your idiot son and his moron best friend?!" she asked. 

"...Something wrong?" he asked. 

"Yes! Neilson and Bradley J. were supposed to meet me at the movies hours ago, they never showed up" she said angrily. 

"I see" he said to her "Well Nat... I hate to tell you this but...they're not here." 

"What?" she asked. 

"Yeah...they're not here" he said once more. 

"Seriously?" she asked irritated.

"Yeah" he said nodding. 

"Well then where are they?!" she asked. 

"I could ask you the same question" he said. 

"If I knew would I be standing here yelling at you?" she asked. 

"Good point" he said to her "Nat come on just calm down okay? I'm sure there's a simple explanation." 

"Fine, you're right, but I am not waiting around for them all night, when they get home, tell Neilson that if he still wants a girlfriend tomorrow he better call me" she said to him. 

"Oh I will" he said to her. 

"Thank you...oh yeah welcome home" she said happily as she left. 

"I have new respect for Neilson" he said to himself.

**~*~**

“Sir, you have visitors” Reginald said to Derek.

“Send them in Reginald” he said walking around his office, a few tough looking men entered the room “Gentlemen, how did it go?” 

“It’s all done boss, here's the key” one of the men said handing him a single key on a ring. 

“Marvelous, let’s celebrate” Derek said taking a box from his desk and opening it to reveal rows of cigars “Reginald, some of our best brandy please.” 

“Yes sir” Reginald said leaving his office. 

"Did they give you any trouble" he asked. 

"Some but don't worry we handled it just like you said" another man said to him. 

“You know my son thinks that I don't love him, hopefully this will show him differently” he said before putting the cigar back into his mouth.

**~*~**

The night grew on, Brian was checking his watch every few minutes and looking up at the clock, seeing it's hands tick by slowly. He went to the front door, he opened it and looked around a few times before closing it.

He picked up the phone and dialed "Hey Jerry" he said "Brian Littrell...yeah I'm fine, listen can you keep an eye for the boys? they haven't made it home yet, yeah thanks, look if you see any of them trying to sneak in, mind giving me a heads up? thanks, yeah goodnight" he said hanging up the phone. 

He looked at his watch once more before lying on the couch. The moon glowed over the city, stars twinkling above as well, the TV lit up the living room, he slept soundly on the couch. 

The sun finally began its ascend into the sky, a pinkish orange glow coloring the once dark sky. He groaned, forcing his eyes open, he sat up and stretched his arms out in front of him. Checking his watch once more, he got up and looked outside once again, he shut the door and headed up the steps. 

"Bradley?" he asked knocking on the door "Bradley J." he said opening it, expecting to find Bradley sound asleep in his bed, Bradley’s remained the same as it was when he had looked hours prior, empty. 

He checked the other rooms to no avail, he came down the steps once more, grabbing his cellphone from the coffee table. "Yeah it's me...we got a problem" he said "The boys never came home last night, I have no idea where they are, you need to call me as soon as you can" he said. 

Natalie slept soundly in her bed when her cellphone began to ring, she groaned, reaching over to her nightstand, haphazardly knocking things over trying to feel around for it. She finally grabbed ahold of her phone and answered "It is 7 am" she said annoyed. 

"Nat, hey, I'm so sorry to call you so early, have you heard from Neilson or Bradley?" he asked. 

"No... didn't they come home last night?" she asked yawning. 

"No, none of the boys did" he said "I know it's really early but I need you to come over here as soon as possible" he said to her. 

"Yeah, course I'll be right there" she said hanging up and throwing her covers off of her.

**~*~**

Vicki shuffled through her living room, her hair disheveled, she rubbed her eyes as she held them shut. She pulled the curtains above the kitchen window open and winced at the brightness, she filled the coffee pot and pushed a button to make it brew.

A loud knocking began on the front door "I'm coming I'm coming" she groaned in a groggy voice. 

"Hey" Brian said coming in as she opened the door. 

"Well good morning to you too" she said. 

"Is Bradley here?" he asked looking around. 

"Unless he snuck in last night while I was asleep I don't think so" she said shutting the door. 

"Bradley!" he called out "Bradley J.!" 

"Wait, what are you even doing here? I thought you were in Tampa?" she asked confused. 

"Yeah I got back last night" he said looking around "Okay something is not right here" he said to her. 

"What's going on? What happened to Bradley?" she asked. 

"He never came home last night" he said. 

"What?" she asked. 

"When was the last time you saw him?" he asked. 

"I've been at the hospital for forty-eight hours straight...I talked to him yesterday on the phone he was fine" she said to him "Did you ask Neilson?" she asked. 

"Neilson never came home either...or Adam, or Kyle or Harry...the boys are gone" he said to her. 

"What about Nat? Maybe she knows" she said to him. 

"Already tried that, she hasn't seen them either, she said last night Bradley and Neilson were supposed to meet her at the movies, they never showed up." 

"I don't like the sound of this" Vicki said to him. 

"Me either, I got her looking for them around town" he said to her. 

"This isn't right the boys would just not disappear like this" Vicki said to him. 

"I know...where could they be?" he asked. 

The boys all slept soundly, peaceful on slim flimsy mattresses atop old wiry bed frames. Their wrists were suspended and attached to the bed frame by shiny metal cuffs. They lied there unconscious under dripping pipes in rooms made of cinderblock and concrete with heavy steel doors guarding their freedom.

**~*~**

"Excuse me?" Natalie asked as she went into the town library.

"Yes?" the librarian asked her. 

"I'm looking for someone, have you seen him at all?" Natalie asked holding her phone up showing the librarian a picture of Harry. 

"Harry?" she asked. 

"Yes, sorry I didn't know if you knew his name or not." 

"He's in here every day" she said to her. 

"Was he in here at all yesterday?" she asked. 

"Mmm...no" she said checking a ledger. 

"Okay, what about this morning?" 

"No, I haven't seen him...that's odd" she said to her. 

"Okay, thank you" Natalie said leaving"Hey, Harry hasn't been in the library I'm going over to the record store now, I'll call you back when I get there" she said on the phone and then hanging up. 

"That was Nat, she said Harry hasn't been at the library yesterday or this morning" Brian said to her. 

The front door opened and Sasha entered "Hey, what's going on?" she asked pulling her sunglasses off. 

"The boys are gone" he said to her. 

"What do you mean gone? gone where?" she asked. 

"When was the last time you talked to Neilson?" Vicki asked her. 

"Yesterday, I was going to bring dinner over for them and he told me that he and Bradley were meeting Natalie at the movies." 

"Yeah they never showed up" Brian said to her "I got home last night and they were already gone, I got up this morning and they still weren't home". 

Natalie ran down the street, she looked into the window of Mr. Mooney's record store, the cash register sat in darkness, she ran around to the alley, looking into the backdoor "Mr. Mooney?!" she yelled banging on the door "Mr. Mooney it's Natalie!" she yelled again, she finally gave up and left. 

"I don't like the sound of that" Sasha said "Did you call the police?" 

"Can't file a missing person’s report until the person's been missing for at least twenty-four hours" Vicki said to her. 

"Well you said you got home and they were already gone, for all we know it has been 24 hours" Sasha said. 

"You just said you talked to Neilson yesterday" Brian said.

"Yeah I did..." she said taking out her phone "I talked to him about two o'clock yesterday afternoon." 

"Okay well it's only noon, so hopefully they show up within the next two hours".

**~*~**

Kyle's eyes adjusted to his surroundings as he came to and began to look around. He sat up quickly and looked around, he looked over to see his arm chained to a rusty bedframe. He yanked his arm a couple times making the cuffs clang against the bed. "hello?!" he called out, he yanked his wrist a few more times as he became increasingly nervous, fear creeping up into his veins, the metal banging together, echoing inside the room. "What's going on? where am I?!" he yelled "Hello?!" he yelled out again.

The doorknob began to turn, Kyle tried to scurry to the end of the bed only to be stopped by the cold metal digging into his skin. 

The door opened, light spilling in from the outside “Hello Kyle” Derek said smiling at him and shutting the door behind him. 

“Mr. Winchester?” Kyle asked. 

"Nice to see you again" Derek said as Kyle looked at him confused. 

“You brought me here?” he asked. 

“Well I’ll admit I did have some help” Derek said to him. 

“What is this place? Why am I here?” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll all find out soon enough” Derek said. 

“All? Who’s all?” Kyle asked. 

Derek chuckled lightly and smiled at Kyle “Wouldn’t be a party without friends now would it?” he asked. 

"Where are they?" Kyle asked “What did you do to them?” Kyle asked frantically. 

"Wow, that big brother instinct really comes out in you" Derek said to him "Don't worry your little friends are just fine...for now that is." 

"Why are you doing this? What do you want with us?" Kyle asked. 

"Like I said…you’ll find out soon enough…don’t worry I have a feeling we’re all going to have so much fun together" he said before leaving.


	4. The Lost Boys

Daphne sat patiently at a table, other people with their visiting loved ones around her, a door opened and she saw Damien appear. She smiled and stood up to greet him as he came near her. 

“Hey mom” he said hugging her. 

“Oh hi sweetheart” she said as she hugged him tightly. 

They then sat down across from each other at the table “Oh here, from grandma, she wanted to let you know she’s thinking about you…just something to lift your spirits a little” she said sliding an envelope across the table. 

“Thanks, so where's dad? As if I already didn't know” Damien said to her “He still telling everyone I got early admission to Princeton?” he asked. 

“I'm sorry honey, he couldn't make it this time” Daphne ssaid to him sadly. “He’s just been so busy with the new building in construction and everything, don’t worry, maybe next time” she said. 

“Sure” Damien said to her smiling sadly. 

“You know he’s been talking to Mr. Benson and he thinks he'll be able to file some sort of an appeal." 

"Don't bother mom, the judge will throw it out anyhow, after all I went after the school's golden boys no way they're letting me out of here" he said.

“So…how are you?” she asked. 

“Great…life in prison, it’s just what everyone thinks it is” he said to her. 

“Oh honey” she said caressing his cheek “Just try to stay positive okay?” she said. 

“I’m trying to” he said to her. 

_“Alright everyone, time’s up”_ a guard announced to the room. 

“Guess I better go” Daphne said standing up from the table. 

“Okay” Damien said. 

“I’ll see you next week?” she asked. 

“As always, bye mom” Damien said as they hugged. 

“I love you sweetie and your father does too, just remember that okay?” she said. 

“I know, I love you too” he said. 

“Come on Winchester, time to go” a guard said coming up behind him. 

“Bye mom” Damien said before the guard escorted him from the room.

**~*~**

"Bradley Jason, I don’t know where you are right now but you do not stay out all night and you most definitely do not stay out all night without calling! You do not turn eighteen until February! Now you and the other blonde one get yourselves home before I come find you!" Brian said hanging up. His phone began ringing "Hello?!" he asked irritated.

"Is this how we're greeting each other from now on?" Nick asked. 

"I've been calling all morning, where have you been?!" Brian asked. 

"In the studio remember?!" Nick asked. 

"Did you get my message? We have a serious problem here" Brian said. 

"Haven't had time, what's wrong?" Nick asked. 

"It's the boys" Brian said. 

"What'd they do now?" Nick groaned. 

"They're gone" Brian said. 

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Gone where?" Nick asked confused.

"I don't know; no one does" he said "They never came home last night or this morning" Brian said to him. 

"You talk to Nat?" Nick asked. 

"Course! She came over last night all pissed off because Neilson and Bradley stood her up at the movies". "Are the others there with you?" Brian asked. 

"They went to get some lunch; did you call the cops?" Nick asked.

"Not yet, I don't know how long they've been gone for and you can't file a missing person's report for twenty-four hours" Brian said on the phone. 

"Alright, I'm going to try calling Neilson, we'll try to get the first flight back to LA" Nick said.

"Alright I'll see you guys later" Brian said hanging up. 

Nick clinched his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, he then tapped on the screen of his phone and put it back to his ear. 

_"Hey its Neilson, leave a message, later"_ Neilson's voice said. 

"Damn it" he said to himself, hanging up and dialing once again. "Come on Neilson" he said as the panic started to increase. He dialed once more and put his phone back to his ear "It's me, I need you to get us on the first flight back to LA... it’s an emergency" he said.

"Come and get it" AJ said as the door to the studio opened. 

"We've got a problem" Nick said standing up from the chair. 

AJ and Howie sat back on a large leather sofa "Did you want something else? because it's too late now" Howie said. 

"It's not the food!" Nick said "It's the boys" he said as they looked up at him worriedly.

**~*~**

"Bill, hey" Natalie said rushing into a diner, a man stood behind the counter.

"Morning, Nat you're in here awfully early" Bill said to her. 

"Yeah it's an emergency, have you seen Bradley or Neilson at all?" she asked. 

“No, not yet at least" Bill said to her.

"Okay what about Kyle? or Harry? Adam?" she asked. 

"No I haven't seen them for a while" Bill said to her. 

"Okay" Natalie said. 

"Something wrong?" Bill asked her. 

"I don't know but it's not looking good, if any of them come in here can you please call me? We're having trouble locating them and we're kind of worried." 

"Yeah course" Bill said. 

"Thanks" she said as she ran out.

**~*~**

"Okay there has got to be some kind of explanation" Vicki said to him.

"No, this doesn't make sense, something is not right here" Brian said to her. 

"Okay, okay so what do we do now? Nat can't find them anywhere; we're not having any luck tracking them down by phone so...?" Sasha asked. 

“There’s only one thing left to do" Brian said picking up the phone dialing "Yeah hi, I think my son is missing" he said on the phone.

**~*~**

"Mr. Porter? Hi, uh Adam McLean's dad here" AJ said "Yeah I'm good, listen I'm sorry to call so early but I'm experiencing a little miscommunication has Gavin seen or heard from Kyle or Adam?" he asked "Oh, okay, thanks if they show up or Gavin talks to them can you please call me? okay thank you, yeah bye" he said hanging up "haven't been with Gavin" he said.

"Just called the library, Harry wasn't in at all yesterday, something is most definitely wrong" Howie said. 

"I just talked to Nat, she said she's been all over Los Angeles twice, no sign of the boys" Nick said "And Neilson is not picking up his cellphone at all" he said. His phone began to ring "Yeah?" he asked "Okay great, thanks" he said hanging up "We got a flight to LA" he said to them. "But we got to leave now if we want to make it" he said. 

"Let's go" AJ said as they rushed from the studio and back to their hotel. They quickly packed up their things and headed to the airport.

**~*~**

Bradley sat on the flimsy cot trying to finagle with the handcuffs tightly wrapped around his wrist, he looked around the room “What is this place?” he asked himself.

The door then opened and Derek appeared, Bradley looked at him confused "Well hello there" Derek said to Bradley as the door shut behind him, Bradley looked at him warily "Bradley right?" 

"Yeah..." Bradley said to him “Aren’t you?…” Bradley asked.

“Damien’s father, Derek Winchester” Derek said introducing himself.

“The devil in the flesh” Bradley said to him. 

"Ooh, ouch, my son was right you are a mouthy little thing aren't you?" 

"I'm right aren't I? You have me chained to a bed" Bradley said to him "What do you want?" Bradley asked "Why am I here?" he asked. 

“You’ll find out soon enough, but if you want to make it out of here alive, I kindly suggest you cooperate with me” Derek said sinisterly. 

“Ooh” Bradley chuckled “Oh really” he said “Or what?” he asked. 

“Remember your best friend Neilson?” he asked. 

“What about him?” Bradley asked.

“He’s in a room down the hall” Derek said.

"You have Neilson?" Bradley asked. 

“You do what I say and Neilson is safe, you refuse to cooperate and you will watch while I have him killed” Derek said as Bradley looked at him fearfully. Derek smiled at him and pulled out a phone “One phone call and you watch your best friend die, are we clear?” 

"You know what? You want to come after me, fine, but you so much as lay one finger on Neilson Carter and I swear to god I will tear you apart" Bradley sneered at him. 

Derek chuckled lightly “I have a feeling you and I are going to get along just famously” he said patting Bradley's cheek and leaving the room.

**~*~**

The day grew on, the sun began to lower into the sky, night falling once again and still no word from the boys, their parents not knowing the mortal danger they were in.

Kellie sat at the desk in her office, a desk lamp being the only light in the room. 

_“Hey it's Kyle, leave a message”_ his voice said. 

She sighed and hung up when the phone vibrated in her hand “Hello?” she asked. 

“Hey” Kevin said. 

“Oh hey” she said happily “How are things in Boston?” she asked. 

“Great so far” he said. 

“It’s late there” she said looking at her watch. 

“Yeah I know I’m trying to get ahold of Kyle but he’s not answering his phone” he said. 

“Huh what a coincidence I just tried to call him too” she said. 

“Any answer?” he asked. 

“Nope, I’ve been trying all day, I'm starting to get worried here...eh, it's Saturday, he's probably out with Gavin and Jared or something" she said to him. 

"Well I've been trying to call the guys all day too and they're not picking up either" he said. 

"Oh they're out of town, they're recording in Tampa I think" she said to him. 

“You still at the office?” he asked. 

“I'm assisting the DA on a big murder case, its huge we've been working all week on it” she said “Maybe once I’m done here I’ll swing by the guys’ house and see if Kyle’s home” she said. 

“Tell him to call me tomorrow” he said. 

“Will do, night” she said. 

“Night” he said as they hung up.

~*~

Detective Dean Stone sat in his office, slumbering away in his desk chair, a desk light casting a sullen glow. 

"Dean" someone said coming in, scaring him awake. 

"Yeah?" he asked. 

"Were you sleeping?" they asked. 

"No, course not" he said clearing his throat. 

"You got a little..." he said pointing to his mouth. 

"Do you want something?" he asked. 

"Right sorry, captain wants to see you, something big" he said. 

“Right now?” he asked. 

“I guess so, don’t worry I’m sure you can catch up on your beauty sleep later” they said to him. 

“Shut up” he said pushing them from his office and shutting the door behind him.

~*~

“Here it is, the last box” Christina's assistant said putting a large box on to the sales desk, a pile of hangers sat nearby.

“Thank god, hopefully these are the shoes” she slid a knife through the tape on the box and opened it up “It is” she said breathing a sigh of relief. 

“I got it” Anna said as the phone began to ring, Christina began to unpack the tiny shoes “Hey, it’s Sasha." 

“Oh, can you tell her I'll call her back later? I really want to get out of here” she said taking more shoes from the box. 

“She says it’s an emergency, something about Harry” she said handing the phone over. 

“Sash? Hey what’s going on?” she asked concerned. “What?” she asked “What are you talking about? What do you mean gone?” she asked “Uh yeah…yeah I’ll be right there” she said hanging up. 

“What’s going on?” Anna asked her. 

“My son has disappeared” Christina said grabbing her purse. 

“What?!” Anna asked. 

“I got to go, can you close up for me?” Christina asked. 

“Course, hey call me later” she said as Christina left the store


	5. All For You

Daphne sat in the living room, a lone lamp casting a dull light into the room, Derek passed by the doorway, seeing her sitting in an armchair, her arms crossed against her chest, she looked at him in disdain. 

“Well hello there dear” he said coming into the room, loosening the knot in his tie, he approached the chair and leaned in for a kiss, she pulled away from him “Something wrong?” he asked noticing her demeanor. 

“I went to see Damien today” she said. 

“Oh...okay…something happen while you were there?” he asked picking up a decanter and pouring himself a drink. 

“You have not been to see him once since he’s been there” she said angrily. 

Derek sighed deeply “Look we’ve talked about this alright? I can’t see him like that it’s too upsetting” he said taking a drink. 

“It’s upsetting for me too but at least I’m making an effort” she said “Even Darren has been to see him but not you…it’s upsetting to Damien that you won’t see him” she said as he took another drink.

“Fine…I will go see him, I promise” he said gently grasping her arms, she glared at him before breaking away from his embrace and leaving the room.

~*~

"Cap?" Dean asked going into the captain’s office.

"Dean, come on in here" Captain Swan said ushering him inside. 

"What's going on?" Dean asked closing the door. 

"We just got a call about a missing person case." 

"Okay..." Dean said as the door opened. 

Another detective came in "Sorry sir" he said timidly. 

"Manning" the captain said to him. 

"Alright Cap what’s the big emergency?” Dean asked him. 

“We just got handed a very high profile missing persons case.” 

"How high profile?" Dean asked. 

"Just trust me, it's big" the captain said to them “I don't want any information leaking to the media, no press no paparazzi we clear on this?" the captain asked. 

"Yes sir" Dean said. 

“Absolutely” Sam said to him. 

“Okay...back in the late 90’s the Backstreet Boys were one of the biggest acts in music, to this day they are still the best selling boy-band” Captain Swan said to them. 

"The Backstreet Boys are missing?" he asked Sam asked sitting down in front of the desk. 

"No...their kids.” 

"They have kids?!" Sam asked, Dean and Captain Swan looked at him irritated "Sorry...you were saying?" 

"Neilson Carter, Harry Dorough, Bradley Littrell, Adam McLean and Kyle Richardson" the captain said throwing their pictures down on to his desk. 

"I remember these kids, they were involved in a school shooting a few months ago, I took one of their statements afterwards" Dean said to him. 

"Oh yeah...that's right" Sam "What happened again?" Sam asked. 

"Kyle Richardson and Damien Winchester were on the varsity football team together, supposedly they were rivals" he said. 

"Who's this Damien kid?" Manning asked him. 

"Damien Winchester, his father is Derek Winchester owner of WinCo, one of the most successful corporate businesses around". 

"I'm finding it difficult to believe that a corporate raider and one of the biggest boy-bands ever would all send their kids to a public high school much less the same one" Manning said. 

"Trust me, you're not the only one, Damien took Kyle Richardson and Adam McLean hostage, and shot both Bradley Littrell and Harry Dorough." 

"What did these kids bully him or something?" Sam asked. 

"Other way around" the Captain said to him. 

"Okay so, Richardson and Winchester are both nominated for this award, Richardson wins, Winchester snaps and goes on a rampage." 

"Right." 

"Over a trophy?" Manning asked. 

"We've seen more bizarre reasons for people to go on shooting sprees" Dean said to him. 

"I'll tell you one thing, the genetics with these kids are incredible, they're almost identical to their fathers" Manning said, they both looked at him "what? just something I noticed" he said to them. 

"Anyways, Brian Littrell called and said he got home yesterday and his son along with the other boys were gone, no one's seen them, no one's heard from them”. 

"Is it possible they just ran away?" Sam asked. 

"All of them? At the same time?" Dean asked. 

"Anyways just get over there, here's the address, and remember no press, no media nothing" Captain Swan warned them. 

“You got it Captain, let’s go Manning” Dean said to Sam. 

"I want it that way..." Sam sang as they left the room, Dean turned to glare at him "Sorry" he said.

~*~

Brian checked his watch “They should’ve been here by now” he said to Vicki, pacing the kitchen back and forth.

“I’m sure the police are on their way, here, drink this” Vicki said handing him a steaming mug. 

“I don’t want that” he said. 

“Just drink it okay? For me” she said. 

He looked at her and then reluctantly took the mug “Thanks” he said. 

The door opened and Melissa blew in "I just got your message, what is going on?" she asked taking her jacket off. 

"The boys are gone" Brian said to her. 

"Gone where?" Melissa asked. 

"We don't know" Vicki said "No one's seen them, no one knows where they are." 

"Oh god, did you call the police?" Melissa asked. 

"On their way" Brian said. 

"Where would they be? Where would they go?" Melissa asked. 

"We don't know" Vicki said to her. 

"They just wouldn't take off like this...would they?" she asked as they looked at each other worriedly. 

The door opened and Kellie came in "Hey" she said to them "My son here?" she asked "What?" she asked noticing the distressed look on their faces. 

"Kel, they're gone" Vicki said to her. 

"What?" she asked. 

"The boys, they're gone, we have no idea where they are, no one's seen them..." Brian said. 

"All of them?" Kellie asked. 

"All of them" Vicki said to her. 

"I've been trying to call Kyle all day I just thought he was busy" Kellie said to them.

"Where's everyone at?!" Nick yelled from the living room. 

"Good you guys made it" Brian said, they pitched their luggage to the floor. 

"Anything?" Howie asked frantically. 

"No, nothing, I called the cops said they'd be here right away" Brian said. 

"This doesn't make any sense" AJ said. 

"No I know it doesn't" the doorbell then rang "That's the police" Brian said stepping forward to open the door. 

"Mr. Littrell?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah" Brian said to him. 

"Hi, Detective Dean Stone, my partner Detective Samuel Manning" Dean said introducing themselves. 

"Hi" Brian said shaking their hands "Please come in". 

"Nick Carter, Howie Dorough...AJ McLean" he said introducing the guys to the detectives.

"Dean?" Kellie asked. 

"Kellie" he said seeing her. 

"You know him?" Vicki asked. 

"We went out a few times" she said to her. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Kyle Richardson is my son" she said to him. 

"I knew I recognized him from somewhere." 

"Most people think he's his father" Kellie said to him. 

"Oh yeah, right" he said to her. 

"Okay so, let's get down to business...if we can just get some information on your boys..." Sam said sitting down "When was the last time anyone's seen or talked to them?" 

"I talked to Neilson yesterday at about two o'clock" Sasha said. 

"And you are?" Sam asked. 

"His mother, Sasha Miller" she said to him. 

“We've been out of town, I got home around maybe five and the house was empty, Neilson's girlfriend came by around eight and told me that he and Bradley never showed up at the movie theater" Brian said to them. 

"Neilson? How uh...how exactly do you spell that?" Sam asked. 

"You want to take this one Sash?" Nick asked her. 

She looked at him irritated "Really not the time" she said to him "N-e-I-l-s-o-n" Sasha said spelling it for him. 

"And his girlfriend's name is?" Sam asked. 

"Natalie" Sasha said to her. 

"Natalie...Neilson and Natalie...cute" Sam said to them. 

"Mr. Littrell did you notice anything out of the ordinary when you came home?" Dean asked. 

"Well...the TV was on, one of the pictures here was broken on the floor, there was a pizza box left on the table and a giant puddle of water all over the floor...so no" Brian said to him. "well one thing that is definitely not right is that my son's car is still in the garage." 

"And that's strange because...?" Sam asked. 

"My son is obsessed with that car; he'd drive it to the mailbox if he could" he said to him. 

"I've looked everywhere, nothing" Natalie said coming into the house "Oh, sorry" she said to them. 

"Speak of the devil...uh detectives this is my son's girlfriend Natalie Cappel" Nick said to them. 

"Hi" she said to them. 

"Hi, so you're dating Neilson Carter?" Sam asked writing it down. 

"And Bradley J. kind of" she said to them. 

"...what does that mean?" Sam asked. 

"I think she meant it as a joke" Dean said to him. 

"Oh" Sam said. 

"Natalie when was the last time you heard from Neilson or Bradley?" Dean asked her.

"Yesterday, we were all supposed to meet for a movie but when they didn't show up at the theater I came here looking for them". 

"Do you remember what time it was when you spoke to them?" Dean asked. 

"Oh" she said taking her phone out. 

"Uh yesterday around two o'clock" she said handing him her phone. 

"2:05 pm, write that down, okay we can probably establish a timeline with this, now would the neighbors have seen anything strange?" Dean asked. 

"I don't see how, we're pretty secluded from everyone else" he said to him. 

"Okay, let's check with the gate house, check security footage for cars coming in and out around that time" Dean said as Sam nodded and wrote everything down. "Okay I think we got enough information for now, we'll call and let you know of anything we find." 

"Okay thank you" Brian said to them. 

"We're going to do everything we can, we're combing the city, we're setting up roadblocks, if your boys are out there we'll find them". "Kel, look I know it may be hard to do but the best thing to do is wait, I'm going to do everything I can to find your son" Dean said to Kellie. 

"Thank you" she said to him as he and Sam left the house. 

"I should probably get home" Natalie said. 

"Come on I'll give you a ride, don't need you going missing too" Vicki said to her. 

"Thanks" she said "Will you call me if you hear anything?" she asked. 

"Course" Nick said to her as she and Vicki left the house.

~*~

“How’s everything going over there?” Derek asked as he sat in his den, a drink in his hand.

“All’s good boss, just put the kiddies to bed for the night” a big burly man said as he talked to Derek on the phone. 

“Good work, stand guard tonight, watch those little imbeciles like your life depended on it, especially Littrell…he gives you any problems Carter dies, got it?” 

"Yes sir, if you don't mind me asking, what are you planning for these kids boss?" Dmitri asked. 

"Oh don’t worry you’ll see soon…the fun’s just getting started, good night” he said smiling and hanging up the phone. “Damien, this is for you son” he said lifting his glass in the air and taking a drink.


	6. Welcome Home, You

The time read eleven thirty pm, the room was dark and Kevin was sleeping soundly. He rolled over when he heard his phone ringing loudly “Hello?” he asked groggily. 

"Hey Kev, it's me" AJ said to him. 

"Well it's about time, I've been trying to reach you guys for days now" he said to him "I appreciate you calling back but you couldn't have waited until morning?" he asked. 

"Look I'm calling because something's happened and we need you to get back here as soon as possible" AJ said to him. 

"What happened?" 

"It's the boys, they uh...they're gone" AJ said. 

"What do you mean gone? Gone where?" Kevin asked frantically. 

"We don't know, no one's seen them, no one knows where they are, the police are searching all over the place, they're nowhere to be found" AJ said. 

"What, are you serious?" Kevin asked. 

"Does this sound like something I would make up?" AJ asked irritated. 

“I'll be home as soon as I can” Kevin said before abruptly hanging up and getting out of bed.

~*~

The clock ticked by slowly as they all sat around waiting for some sort of good news. The door to Bradley's room opened, Brian stepped in and took a seat at the edge of his bed. He looked around the room sadly before pulling out his cellphone, scrolling through his contacts and pressing on the phone's screen.

 _"Hey its Bradley, leave a message"_ Bradley's voice said on the outgoing message, he then pressed the screen again and ended the call. 

He then thought back to the last conversation he had with Bradley just before leaving town.

_Bradley opened the refrigerator door and began to search through it._

_“Hey, you think I can talk to you about something?” Brian asked._

_“Dad we’ve had the sex talk like 10 times, unless something’s changed I think I got it” Bradley said grabbing a soda can from the shelf and shutting the door._

_“No, not that” Brian said._

_“Oh, what’s up?” Bradley asked._

_“It’s about me and your mom.”_

_“Oh god you’re going to talk about you and mom having sex?!” Bradley asked mortified._

_“No!” Brian said irritated “…Well…” he said._

_“Well what?!” Bradley asked in fright._

_“No, come on this is serious” Brian said “The night after you were shot, your mom and I fell asleep together while we were sitting by your bedside” he said._

_“Yeah I know I saw you, but I was on so many drugs I couldn’t tell if it was real or not” Bradley said._

_“It was real” Brian said “Ever since then…I’ve been having feelings for your mom again…I’m falling back in love with her and I’m thinking of starting things back up with her” he said._

_“Wow” Bradley said “You and mom” he said “So…what exactly are your intentions with my mother?” Bradley asked crossing his arms against his chest._

_“What are you interrogating me?” Brian asked scoffing._

_“Um yeah…” Bradley said._

_“You do know I’m your father.”_

_“Yeah…and what are your intentions with my mother?!” Bradley asked “When do you plan on telling her all this?” Bradley asked._

_“After I get back, I don’t want to spill my heart out to her and then just up and leave, it wouldn’t seem right” Brian said._

_“Dad dude you can’t wait with this stuff I mean what if while you’re gone, Dr. McDreamy comes to town and sweeps mom off her feet?” Bradley asked._

_“I don’t think that will happen Bradley” Brian said._

_“It could” Bradley said._

_“No because Dr. McDreamy is a character from a TV show” Brian said._

_“You know what I mean” Bradley said to him._

_“Bradley I’ll only be gone a few days, it’ll be fine” Brian said._

_“Dad? In all seriousness without thinking, do you love mom?” Bradley asked._

_“Yeah, I do and I can’t live without her…not anymore” Brian said._

"Hey, you okay?" Vicki asked coming into the room. 

"Hey, I thought you took Natalie home" he said to her.

"I did, she's safe and sound" Vicki said. 

"Good" he said "I was just hoping maybe this time he'd answer" he said as she sat next to him on the bed. 

"What are you doing in here?" she asked. 

"I don't know...I thought maybe if I came in here...I'd feel closer to him somehow" he said to her. 

"It feels like the day of the shooting all over again doesn't it?" she asked. 

He nodded "Yeah, it does...it's the worst feeling in the world" he said to her "This feels different though...I know, Bradley is fearless and adventurous, but my mind keeps going to worst case scenario what if he can't get out of this one?" he asked, he reached over and held her hand tightly. 

She looked at her watch "I should probably get home too, can you please call me if you hear anything, doesn't matter what time it is" she said to him.

“Actually the guys and I were talking and we think it’d be best if you all stayed here tonight, just so nothing happens to anyone else” he said to her. 

“Oh uh, okay sure…how many guest rooms do you guys have again?” she asked. 

“Well you know you don’t have to stay in a guest room, you can stay with me if you want” he said. 

"With you?" she asked "You sure about that?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I don't mind" he said shrugging. 

"Okay, sure" she said to him.

~*~

Police detail and search crews were knee deep in the wilderness as a helicopter flew overhead, lighting the way in the dark. Dogs barked as the helicopter sputtered, the dogs lead them through the woods on a trail.

"I just got a text from Kev, said he was able to get a flight out of Boston, it's leaving now" Kellie said sitting at the kitchen counter where Melissa stood. 

"Want some tea?" Melissa asked. 

"No, thanks" Kellie said. 

"So, what was up with you and that detective guy?" Melissa asked her. 

"His name is Dean...he was the lead detective on a case I was working on" she said to her “There was never officially an 'us', we just went out a couple times" Kellie said to her. 

"He's cute" Melissa said to her. 

“Dean's a nice guy but...there was nothing there” Kellie said to her. 

“Well I’m going to get to bed, the guys decided they want us all to spend the night here incase anything should happen” Melissa said “You can bunk in the one guest room with me if you want” she said to Kellie. 

“Thanks but I’m going to crash on the couch, wait for Kev to get in” Kellie said. 

“You sure?” Melissa asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine” Kellie said to her. 

"They're coming home" Melissa said to her. 

"I hope you're right" Kellie said as they hugged. 

“I’ll see you in the morning” Melissa said going upstairs. 

“Night!” Kellie called out after her. 

 

Vicki slept peacefully in Brian's bed, Brian came out of the bathroom and found her sleeping, he smiled and climbed in bed next to her. He lied down, she snuggled up close to him, lying her head on his chest and throwing her arm around him. He reached over to his nightstand and turned the small light off, wrapping his arm around her and holding her tightly.

~*~

"Morning boss" one of Derek's goons said as he entered the building.

"Good morning Paulie, how did our little inmates get on last night?" he asked. 

"We had a few problems but nothing we couldn't handle" he said "Ronnie and Vinnie are taking care of Richardson right now" Kyle landed on a dingy mattress as a door slammed shut, blood ran down from his nose and his lip. His eye was now a dark shade of purple, he groaned in agony as he tried to roll over. 

"Morning sunshine" Derek said to Bradley. 

"The nightmare continues" Bradley said to himself rolling his eyes. 

"Get him up" he said to Dmitri and Paulie. 

They unhooked Bradley from the cuffs and pulled him up "What the hell is this?" Bradley asked. 

"Calm down Bradley, this won't hurt a bit" Derek said looking at him sinisterly. 

"What are you doing? Let go of me" Bradley said. 

"Boys?" Derek asked as they hit Bradley hard on the back of the head, rendering him unconscious.

~*~

Dean rubbed his eyes, the boys stared back at him as their pictures lye discarded around his desk.

"Morning" Sam said, a donut clenched between his teeth, a cup holder balanced in one hand and a paper bag in the other. "Coffee, black extra sugar" Sam said handing him a tall cup. 

"Thanks" Dean said "Any word from the canine unit?" Dean asked. 

"Not yet, we still got choppers in the air but so far nothing matching the boys' description...you need to get some sleep there Stone." 

"Not until these kids are home" he said leaning back in this chair "I just can't believe it, I talked to this kid only a few months ago and now he's gone" he said holding up Kyle's picture.Y

"you sure knew his mother pretty well...what was that about?" Sam asked. 

"Kellie and I went out a couple times but that was about it, I met her when she was defending a case I worked on" he groaned and stood up from his chair. 

"Kellie, Kyle...what's Kyle's dad's name?" Sam asked. 

"Kevin" Dean said to him. 

"Kevin, Kellie and Kyle..." Sam said "These people really went all out with the matching names, AJ, Adam, Brian, Bradley J." Sam said to him. 

"Makes it easy to remember I'll give them that" Sam said noticing Dean standing in front of his board of evidence "Stone?" Sam asked. 

"How do five teenage boys go missing without anyone noticing?" he asked. 

"Maybe they didn't go willingly" Sam said to him. 

"You think this was a kidnapping job?" Dean asked. 

"This is LA; their parents are celebrities" Sam said to him. 

"You thinking ransom?" Dean asked. 

"Or someone with an axe to grind?" Sam asked. 

"Vengeance is a stretch...who else but a disgruntled groupie would resort to kidnapping?" Dean asked "Also...how would the kidnappers get the boys out of the house unless they dragged them kicking and screaming". 

"They could've been taken at gunpoint or they were subdued beforehand" Sam said. 

"These guys live in a high security neighborhood; how would they get past the gatehouse?" Dean asked. 

"Never know they could've disguised themselves as service worker or delivery guy..." Sam said. 

"What'd you just say?" Dean asked. 

"Delivery guy?" Sam asked, Dean quickly flipped through his notes. 

"Brian Littrell said there was a pizza box sitting on the kitchen table when he got home, there were a few slices leftover" Dean said. 

"Okay..." Sam asked in confusion.

"The pizza" Dean said. 

"Okay even if your mystic pizza theory is correct...how would they know about the boys ordering a pizza in the first place? you think someone was watching them?" Sam asked.

~*~

The doorbell at the Winchester's house rang.

"Yes?" Daphne asked answering the door. 

"Delivery for Daphne Winchester?" a man holding a long box asked. 

"Oh that's me" she said to him as he handed the box over. 

She opened the box and found a bouquet of deep red roses _"You're the beat of my heart, Derek"_ she read on the card.

~*~

Kellie slept peacefully on the couch, she stirred, opening her eyes and sat up. She looked at her watch and quickly grabbed her phone. The door knob jingled as she raced to the front door "Kyle?" she asked hopefully as she opened the door.

"Hey" Kevin said to her. 

“Oh my god” she said wrapping her arms around Kevin he hugged her tightly "I'm so glad you're here" she said as they hugged. 

"Any news?" he asked dragging his bags into the house. 

"Nothing yet, the police have been searching all night" Kellie said to him. 

"Don't worry we're going to find him” he said reassuringly. 

“What if we can't?” she asked. 

“We will” he said before hugging her again.


	7. Special Delivery

Dark red droplets of blood trickled down Bradley's forearm Derek's face was a haze as he stared down at him. 

"There we are" he said to him, Bradley touched his arm, seeing the blood smeared all over his fingers. 

"What did you do to me?" he asked nervously.

~*~

"Okay so walk me through this again" Kevin said sitting with Kellie at the kitchen counter.

"Look I don't know for sure what really happened I only got the condensed version” she said. 

"Just one more time" he said to her. 

"Fine, the guys went to Tampa to finish recording, Bri came home the other night while the other guys stayed behind to finish up” she said “Okay, when he got here the house was empty, the TV was still on, one of the pictures from the mantle was broken on the floor, there was a bottle of water spilt on the counter and a pizza box on the table” she said. “He took the trash out and saw Bradley’s car sitting the garage” she said "Nat came over later that night to chew out Neilson for not meeting her at the movies, apparently he and Bradley never showed up, the next morning they still weren't home" she said to him." "they're not picking up their cellphones, something is wrong" she said. 

"Okay, okay, calm down" he said to her "How about I make you breakfast?" he asked. 

"No, I can't eat at a time like this" she said to him. 

"Morning, oh hey" AJ said coming down the kitchen steps. 

"Hey" Kevin said as they hugged, slapping each other's backs. 

"When'd you get in?" AJ asked. 

"Just a couple minutes ago, I rushed right here from the airport, have the police found anything?" Kevin asked

"Nothing yet, we just need to stay calm and wait". 

"Yeah sure that'll be no problem" AJ said. 

"It's all we can do" Kevin said "I was actually hoping to meet the detectives that are in charge of the case" he said "You think they'll do a good job?" he asked. 

"Don't worry they're two of the bests" Kellie said to him. 

"How can you be so sure?" AJ asked. 

"...I used to date one of them" she said reluctantly.

~*~

"Wow" Brian said coming to Bradley's room to find it spotless "There is carpet in here I knew there was" he said looking at the floor.

"I hope this is okay, I was going crazy just sitting around waiting for news” Vicki said. 

“I can't remember the last time this place looked so clean" he said "It's kind of scary to tell you the truth" he said, she laughed. "Has this always been here?" he asked noticing a large black trunk sitting at the foot of the bed. 

"Uh I guess? You mean you’ve never noticed it before?" she asked. 

“I’ve never actually seen it here before now” he said "Wonder what's in it." 

"Don't even think about it" she said to him. 

"Why not?" he asked. 

"If he ever finds out you were in there he's going to like you even less than he already does" Vicki said to him. 

He reached down and pulled the latch, pulling it open "Oh look at that it's open" he said, she shook her head at him. 

"Well as long as you already have it open…" she said, they knelt down in front of it. 

"Well no drugs or weapons, that's a good sign" he said as they rummaged through it. 

Vicki picked up a stack of pictures and looked through them. 

"I don't believe it" he said. 

"What?" Vicki asked as he he pulled out a giant stack of CD cases that had been hidden at the bottom. "They're all here" he said filing through the stack noticing the discs were in pristine condition "He told me he burnt all this stuff" he said in awe "He still has them." 

“I can’t believe he has all these pictures” she said. "What's this?" she asked taking out a large envelope, she pulled out a packet of papers “Oh my god” she said. 

“What?” he asked. 

“It’s college applications” she said “To USC and UCLA” 

"Well...he will be a senior" he said. 

"You know this just proves that we don’t really know Bradley as well as we thought we did” she said. 

“Yeah, he may put out this rock and roll, rebel without a cause persona but there’s so much more underneath that neither one of us knows about” he said “Besides, there’s only one other person on the planet who knows Bradley better than he knows himself” he said. 

“Neilson” they both replied.

The doorbell rang "I'll get it" he said getting up and leaving the room, he went downstairs and opened the front door "Can I help you?" he asked, no one was there, he looked around and found something lying by the front door. A bulky envelope lied there on the ground, he looked at it confusedly and picked it up, looking around before shutting the door. 

"Okay I don't think Bradley will be able to tell anyone was in that trunk" Vicki said coming down the steps "What's that?" she asked. 

"I don't know someone left it at the door he tore it open and looked inside. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't..." he said pulling out a familiar blue pattern. He felt a wetness in his hand, he dropped it and looked at his palm to see blood, Vicki squealed and covered her mouth. "Oh god" he said, he picked it up and looked at it closely, unfolding it to reveal the remains of a light blue plaid shirt "oh my god" he said recognizing it. 

"Go call the detective now" he said to her, she froze in place, looking at the bloodied shirt in horror "Vicki, go call the detectives and don't touch that thing alright, hurry up" he said as she ran into the kitchen.

~*~

Neilson sat on his own makeshift cot looking in awe around the room when the door opened.

"Well hello again Mr. Carter" Derek said to him, Neilson looked at him confused. “Oh that’s right, we haven’t officially met, Derek Winchester, Damien’s father” Derek said to him. 

“Damien’s father?” Neilson asked. 

“That’s right” Derek said smiling at him. 

“Damien’s father is a human?” Neilson asked. 

Derek glared at him and then smiled “Good one” he said. 

“Well what do you want with me?” Neilson asked him. 

“You got that dumb blonde act down pretty well don’t you?” Derek asked him “You see, you and goofy little friends sent my son to prison". 

Neilson looked at him in disbelief “Damien’s in prison because he brought a gun to school and tried to kill us! In fact if it weren't for Bradley pushing me out of the way I would've been shot instead of him.” 

“Oh would you wake up already, the only person that kid looks out for is himself, you're just his useless sidekick" Derek said to him.

"What is that some kind of mind game?" Neilson asked.  
"Is that the point of this whole thing? turn us all against the each other for your own personal amusement?" 

"No game, it's the truth" Derek said to him "You know I'm right, all that best friends forever stuff? It's garbage, oh speaking of which” Derek said kneeling down to Neilson's level. “Here you go” he said reaching into his pocket and pulling a piece of fabric out. 

"What the hell is this?" Neilson asked. 

"Look closely, you'll figure it out" Derek said standing up and leaving.

~*~

The doorbell rang, Kellie answered it "Dean, hi, Detective Manning" she said to them.

“Miss Mitchell” Sam said to her. 

“Hey Kel” Dean said. 

“Is there news?” she asked. 

“Actually we got a call, someone here requested our assistance?” Sam asked. 

“Oh I don’t…” 

“I called him” Vicki said appearing in the kitchen doorway. 

"Vicki, what happened?" Kellie asked concerned. 

“I think there’s something you need to see” she said sadly leading them into the kitchen.

"Mr. Littrell...everything okay?" Dean asked as they entered the kitchen. 

"Someone left this on the porch" Brian said sadly. 

Sam put on a pair of rubber gloves and picked it up, carefully pulling it out of it's heap. "Oh god" he said noticing the large blood stains. Kellie gasped in horror, pulling Vicki close to her. 

"Blood's still fresh" Dean said. 

"Who's shirt is this?" Sam asked. 

"It's Bradley's" Brian said trying to fight back tears. 

"You sure?" Dean asked. 

"Positive, it’s his favorite he wears it all the time” he said sadly. 

“You say someone left this on your front porch?” Sam asked. 

“The doorbell rang, when I went to answer it, it was just sitting there…I opened it and…” Brian said. 

"You still have the envelop it came in?" Dean asked, he handed it to him, Dean handling it carefully with a rubber glove. Sam opened a plastic evidence bag and shoved it inside. Dean, still carefully handling Bradley’s bloodied shirt dropped it into another evidence bag. “Look for all we know this could be a cruel prank trying to make you guys think your son is dead, now is there anything of Bradley's that I would be able to get DNA from? to compare the blood on the shirt to?" 

"Uh...I don't know his toothbrush; will that work?" Brian asked. 

"Absolutely" Dean said to him as he went up the stairs. 

"What's going on?" Kevin asked coming down the stairs “Oh, hi” he said to the detectives. 

"Oh right, this is Detective Dean Stone and Detective Manning, detectives, Kevin Richardson" Kellie said introducing him. 

"Nice to meet you guys" he said shaking their hands. 

"Mr. Richardson, nice to meet you" Sam said. 

“Did something happen, is there news?” Kevin asked. 

“Not yet I’m afraid, just collecting evidence” Sam said to him. 

“Evidence…oh god…what is that?” Kevin asked looking at the evidence bag “Is that blood?!” he asked. 

“While we’re here I want to let you guys know that we've been working on a theory on what exactly happened to your boys..." Dean said. 

"What is it?" Kellie asked. 

"Last night Mr. Littrell told us that when he came home the night before there was a box of pizza sitting on the table...now I'm not sure but I think it may be detrimental to the case" Dean said to them. 

"Here" Brian said handing him a toothbrush, he handled it carefully as he put it into a plastic bag. 

"Thanks, I'm going to need one more thing from you" Dean said to him. 

“That pizza you told us about, you still have it right?" Sam asked. 

They looked at him "What?" Brian asked. 

"Trust me, in its own weird way we think it can help with the case" Dean said to him. 

"Uh yeah...it's here in the fridge" Brian said.

“Ladies as a precautionary measure I want you all to stay here until your boys are found, we don't know what's going to happen next and we don't want anyone else going missing” Dean said to them. “Obviously they had access to your front door so I’m upping the security at the gate house, I’ll also be assigning a security detail to Neilson's girlfriend as well" he said. 

“You really think Nat’s in danger?” Kellie asked. 

“We can’t be too careful, I haven't seen anything like this before". 

"Take your pick" Brian said setting the pizza box on the counter, Dean snapped on a pair of rubber gloves and shoved a slice into an evidence bag. 

"We'll try to rush this; we'll get an answer to you as soon as possible" he said to them. 

"Thank you detective" Vicki said to him. 

"No problem, let’s go Manning" Dean said leaving the house. 

“I think I’m going to be sick” Vicki said as she hurried upstairs. 

“I got her” Kellie said to him as she went after Vicki. 

“You alright?” Kevin asked. 

“Until now I had the hope that at least wherever Bradley was, he was okay but now…I’m not so sure anymore” Brian said sadly.


	8. Dr. Feelgood

A doctor sat next to Bradley as he stitched his arm up. 

"I believe a thank you is in order" Derek said to Bradley "After all I didn't have to have a change of heart and call Dr. Wesselton" he said. 

"Yes thank you" Bradley said to him “Thank you for calling on this quack to stitch my arm up after your goons sliced it open!” he said to Derek irritated. 

"The quack is all done" the doctor said irritated as he snipped the end of the stitching with a pair of surgical scissors, he then grabbed a bandage from his kit and wrapped it around Bradley's arm. 

"Thanks again Dave" Derek said to him. 

"No problem" the doctor said to him leaving. 

"Aren't you afraid he's going to rat you out?" Bradley asked. 

"Don't worry, he won't" Derek said before they heard a gunshot "I don't leave any loose ends Bradley J." he said smiling smugly. 

"I think you have few loose ends in your head" Bradley said to him. 

"Good one" Derek said to him. 

"Let's just get this over with, what do you want? What could you possibly want with me?" he asked angrily.

"You know that old saying 'an eye for an eye'" Derek said to him. 

"What could I have possibly done to you? I didn't even know you existed until..." Bradley said as he stopped to glare at Derek. "Damien...this whole thing is about your psycho spawn?” he asked “Aw, what's the matter? Did that whole ‘my daddy doesn’t love me’ story he was whining about in court get to you?” Bradley asked in a mocking tone. 

Derek smiled wickedly at him and took his phone from his pocket. "Dmitri...Neilson Carter...kill him" Derek said. 

"NO!" Bradley screamed. 

"You going to behave?" Derek asked. 

"Fine...I'll do what you want, just don't hurt Neilson" Bradley said to him. 

"Never mind Dmitri, leave Carter alone" he said hanging up. 

"You know it's interesting...you are so concerned about the welfare of Mr. Carter...what about your other friends? Kyle, Harry and Adam don't mean as much to you?" he asked. 

"That's not true, Adam, Kyle and Harry are just as important to me as Neilson is" Derek chuckled. "Please...now...are we going to have any more problems you and I?" Derek asked. 

"No" Bradley said defeated.

“Good because unless you want to watch Neilson get a bullet in his brain, I suggest you behave yourself, got it?” 

“Fine” Bradley said. 

“Good boy” Derek said as he left the room.

~*~

Tears flooded down Natalie's cheeks as she sat in their living room, her mom by her side “I bought him that shirt” Natalie said “After he was shot because me and Neilson…we used the original one to stop the bleeding” she said sadly before she started sobbing, her mom held her tightly “Oh god mom” she wept.

“It’s okay sweetie, it’s alright” Jodi said holding her closely. “Who would do something like that?" Jodi asked, pressing Natalie’s head to her chest. 

"We don't know, the police are still searching for answers" Sasha said to her. 

"How's the security working out for you?" Nick asked. 

"Oh you mean big brother? Wonderful" she said. 

“No, really, they’ve been wonderful we really appreciate it” Jodi said to him. “Oh, come on sweetie, we’ve got to get going” Jodi said pushing Natalie’s hair behind her shoulders. 

“Okay, thanks for coming by” Sasha said to her. 

“Sasha I’m so sorry this is happening” Jodi said hugging her. “If there’s anything you guys need just ask” she said. 

“Thank you Jodi” Sasha said to her. 

“Your boys, not just Neilson and Bradley but all of them, they’re such good kids…I really hope they come home soon” Jodi said to them. 

“So do we” Nick said. 

“Natalie” Sasha said, she wrapped her arms around “Everything’s going to be just fine, okay?” she said. 

Natalie nodded as more tears fell down her face “Thanks Miss Miller” Natalie said “Call me if anything else happens” she said sadly. 

“I will” Sasha said letting her go, she and her mom then left the house.

~*~

Christina came down to the kitchen, finding Vicki at the kitchen table.

“Hey, you okay?” 

"You even have to ask?" Vicki asked "I just keep thinking of all the blood on that shirt" she said. 

"What shirt? What are you talking about?" she asked. 

"Someone left Bradley's shirt covered in blood on the porch" Vicki said. 

"Oh my god" Christina gasped "Did you call Detective Stone?" 

"Of course, they're trying to get fingerprints from the envelope it came in" she said to her. "Why is this happening Chris? Why is this happening to our boys?" she asked, Christina wrapped her arm around Vicki's shoulders comfortingly "I wish I knew" she said.

~*~

That night, Daphne sat at the Winchester's dining room table, candles sat atop of it burning as she sat alone, looking at her watch. "Reginald!" she called "Any word from Mr. Winchester?" she asked.

"Not yet mam, can I get you anything?" 

"The bottle of wine you've been chilling, please" 

"Yes mam" he said leaving the room. 

"Sweetheart!" Derek called out as he came into the house. 

"In here!" she yelled to him. 

"Oh what's all this?" he asked.

"I wanted to thank you for sending me those flowers" she said. 

"I'm sorry precious, had I known I would've came right home" he said apologetically. 

"It's okay, you're here now, Reginald!" she called out "You may serve dinner now." 

"Yes mam, welcome home sir" Reginald said pulling out his chair. 

"Thank you Reginald" he said as Reginald went back into the kitchen.

"I was beginning to get worried, I called to see if you wanted to meet for lunch and your secretary said you had stepped out" Daphne said to him. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I had a meeting" he said to her, she noticed the cuff of his sleeve was spotted with blood. "I was thinking about what you said yesterday, you were right, Damien needs me which is why, I'm going to see him in the morning" he said to her. 

"You mean it?" she said happily. 

"You bet" he said holding her hand. 

"Oh wonderful, I'll go with you" she said, he looked at her nervously. 

"Oh dear, I appreciate it but I think Damien and I should have some time alone together, time to catch up as father and son." 

"Oh...okay" she said to him. 

"But for now, dinner smells delicious, Reginald!" he called into the kitchen as Reginald brought out a silver tray with two place settings. 

"Reginald, the bottle of bubbly in the cabinet, chill it would you?" he asked. 

"What's the occasion?" Daphne asked. 

"To us, and a wonderful new beginning, you'll see and it'll be great" he said to her, she smiled at him while looking at him cautiously.

~*~

Harry sat on his cot in a ball, hugging his knees when the door opened.

“Well good morning” Derek said cheerfully “Hope you're hungry” he said. 

"What's this?" Harry asked. 

"Breakfast of course! The most important meal of the day" Derek said to him. 

"You don't actually expect me to eat that do you?" Harry asked. 

"Are you suggesting I may had added something to this meal?" 

"At this point I think you're capable of anything" Harry said to him. 

"Wow...so perceptive, I guess what they say about you is right, you are the smart one aren't you?" 

"What do you want? Why'd you bring me here?" 

“Don’t worry Harry I assure you, you are not alone here” Derek said. 

“What does that mean?” Harry asked. 

"Oh Harry...you didn't think I'd bring just one of you here did you? Where's the fun in that especially since all five of you are responsible”. 

“Responsible for what? What did we ever do to you?!" Harry asked. 

“Oh this isn't about me...I'm doing this for my son" he said.

“You can’t be serious” Harry said. 

“Oh I am, maybe you don’t know how much a father is willing to do for his son.” 

Harry scoffed “Damien shot me! I could’ve died!” Harry said in disbelief “Not to mention he’s been shoving me in lockers and knocking my books out of my hands for years now!” he said “So please tell me, how is any of that MY fault?!” Harry asked angrily when a beeping noise filled the room. 

“Oh I’m sorry Harry…I’m afraid our time is up for today” Derek said looking at his phone. “I have to get going, I’m due to pay my son a visit…I’ll be sure to send along your regards” Derek said. 

“Oh please do, tell him I also said to go to hell” Harry said lying back on his cot. 

Derek smiled at him, knocking the tray of food to the floor, Harry looked at him frightened “Bon appetite” he said leaving and shutting the door behind him.


	9. To Damien, Love Dad

Damien lied back on the cot in his cell, he stared up at the chipped paint falling from the ceiling. 

"Winchester, you got a visitor" the guard said unlocking the cell door, they cuffed him and lead him towards a room. 

The door opened and he saw Derek standing there leaning against a metal table. 

"Hello son" Derek said happily. 

“You got to be kidding me” Damien said to himself “Dad…what are you doing here?” he asked. 

“Is that anyway to greet your father? Come here! Give me a hug” he said pulling Damien close to him, Damien’s brow furrowing in confusion. 

He finally let him go and Damien looked at him mystified “Because that wasn’t creepy or anything” he said as they sat down across from each other at a metal table. 

"How've you been son?" Derek asked. 

"Oh just great...yeah…aside from the bars, the handcuffs and lack of freedom, I’m having the time of my life” Damien said to him "What do you want dad?" 

"You're my son, I love you, I want to see if you're okay." 

"Or mom reamed you out for not coming and made you sleep in the guest room until you did" Damien said to him. 

"Have you always been this cynical?" Derek asked him. 

"Well what do you expect after years of harsh criticism and neglect?" Damien asked. 

"You know at some point in your life you're going to have to stop blaming me for your problems" Derek said harshly. 

"What are you doing here? Why this sudden burst of fatherly pride?" Damien asked. 

"I have a uh...gift for you" he said pulling his phone from his pocket "As you know, I've been making plans to for a new WinCo terrace." 

“Wow, great gift, really I’m touched” Damien said to him. 

“Trust me, you’ll thank me when you see this” Derek said lying the phone on the table in front of him and pushed play. 

_"In the entertainment world, the sons of the Backstreet Boys are in the news once again, not even two months after the very publicized hostage crisis and shooting at Hilridge High School, the five teen sons of the pop super group are missing." Neilson Carter, Harry Dorough, Bradley J. Littrell, Adam McLean and Kyle Richardson were reported missing by Brian Littrell who arrived home after a group recording session in Tampa, Florida"._

_"Littrell notified police when the boys did not return home the next morning, police have started a city wide search of the Los Angeles area, including the boys' hometown of Hilridge, a wealthy suburb not far from the Hollywood Hills". "Kevin Richardson who is no longer with the group, was in Boston at the time and returned to Los Angeles yesterday morning." "at this time the guys are requesting privacy and urge anyone with any information to call the Hilridge Police Department or the LAPD, we are sending the guys all our support in bringing their boys home safely"._

The video stopped and Damien shrugged "Okay and?" he asked "You're welcome" Derek said to him. 

“For what?” he asked Damien then noticed Derek's expression, slowly coming to a shocking conclusion "...Did you…?" Damien asked, Derek smiled at him, shoving his phone back into his breast pocket. 

They sat in silence as Damien processed the news his father had just shared with him "Is this a comfortable enough silence for you?" Derek asked. 

"What the hell did you do?!" Damien asked looking around. 

“Just what needed to be done, you can thank me anytime here” Derek said to him. 

"Okay...walk me through this...how? Why?" Damien asked. 

"I have the necessary resources and the money to make it happen so I did” Derek said smugly "believe it or not Damien, I do love you, and I did this just to prove to you how far I will go for you" Damien looked at him with a look of shock, horror and confusion. 

"And _THIS_ was the best thing you could come up with?!" he asked in disbelief "I don't even know what to...you did this for me?" 

"Yes" Derek said. 

"You did this to prove that you loved me?" Damien asked.

"Yes!" Derek said. 

"You know dad; most fathers prove their love to their sons by NOT kidnapping people!" Damien yelled at him. 

"Keep your voice down!" Derek said to him in a harsh whisper. 

"Are they still alive?" Damien asked. 

“What?” Derek asked,.

"Are they still alive?!" Damien asked. 

"Yes, for now they are still breathing" Derek said to him. 

"Great, let them go" Damien said. 

Derek began laughing "Have you lost what's rest of your mind?" 

"No but obviously you have!" Damien said to him.

"Why the concern suddenly?" Derek asked him confused.

"Look as much I hate all of them, and believe me I do, especially Richardson...I wouldn't wish anyone at your mercy". "You say you love me, prove it, do the right thing for once.” 

“Do you have any idea how much work I’ve put into this project?” Derek asked. 

"A project you call it" Damien said in disbelief. 

"Well yes I..." Derek said. 

"I don't want details! Look, I'm begging you just let them go" Damien said to him. 

“And if I don’t?” Derek asked menacingly. 

“I call the police myself and tell them where to find them and who's behind all this" Damien said. 

"You'd turn in your own father?" 

"In a heartbeat." 

“Really? You think people are going to take the word of a mentally disturbed teenager over a wealthy, well respected member of the community?"."Do it and nothing will stop me from dragging you down with me, I'll tell the police you were in on it, infect, maybe it was even your idea." 

"You have no proof" Damien said to him. 

"You want to find out what happens, go ahead" Derek said sinisterly. 

“Good seeing you again son” he said as he left the room.

~*~

Nick sat on Sasha’s couch, flipping hastily through a magazine, he threw it back on the coffee table and checked his watch. “Sash are you almost ready?” he yelled to her.

“Almost!” she said, he got off the couch and walked down the hallway. 

He spied a door slightly ajar and pushed it open, revealing Neilson’s bedroom, he flipped the lights on and walked inside. He looked around the room before taking a seat at the edge of the bed, Sasha walked down the hall, rolling a suitcase behind her. 

“Hey, what are you doing in here?” she asked, he shrugged. 

“Just looking around, you know Neilson always said he had a room here but…I never knew what it looked like until now” he said. “It’s clean” he said in surprise, she giggled 

“Yeah well, I always make sure to come in and straighten up after he’s been here” she said sitting next to him on the bed. 

“I know nothing about our son” he said sadly “I used to...he’s a complete mystery to me anymore” he said. 

“I think all teenagers are mysteries to their parents” Sasha said “It’s up to us as parents to figure them out” she said.

“Well face it, there’s only one other person on this planet besides Neilson who knows him better than both of us combined” he said “Bradley” they both replied. 

"The last time I talked to Neilson I was trying my best to convince him to let me bring dinner over for him and the boys" she said. “He said _‘no that’s okay mom, Bradley and I are going to the movies’_ ” she said sadly. “Maybe if I had gone…I could’ve noticed something was wrong or…I could’ve done something and all of this would’ve never happened” she said tearfully. "I just keep thinking of Bradley's shirt covered in blood”. 

"I know, it's disgusting" Nick said to her. 

"What if we get something like that only it's not a piece of clothing it's a finger or something" she said horrified

"Okay okay, calm down" he said to her "Shhh..." he said as she took a deep breath. "Come on" he said wiping her tears away "We're going to find him." 

"I just hope we're not too late" she said as he held her tightly. 

“Everything’s going to be just fine, okay?” he asked hugging her “Come on, I’ll get your bag” he said standing up. 

“No it’s okay, I’ve got it” she said. 

“No it’s alright, I can do it” he said to her. 

“Okay…there are two more on my bed” she said rolling the suitcase away, he looked at her in disbelief.

~*~

Damien returned to his cell, he sat pensively on his cot, the conversation with his father still fresh in his mind.

_"Do it and nothing will stop me from dragging you down with me, I'll tell the police you were in on it, infect, maybe it was even your idea."_

_"You have no proof" Damien said to him._

_"You want to find out what happens, go ahead"._

He sighed deeply "Nice place you got here" he heard, his head shooting up to see Kyle standing in a corner of the cell. 

"Richardson?" Damien asked "You're not really here" Damien said. 

"Wow...I guess it is true...being alone in an enclosed space for hours does make you go insane" Kyle said. 

"What is this, why am I seeing you?" Damien asked covering his eyes 

"I'm in your head...and you know what you have to do to get rid of me" Kyle said sitting on his cot "Because if you don't...I'm just going to keep coming back...oh and not just me" Kyle said to him. 

"No... no..." Damien said leaning up against the wall for protection. 

Kyle suddenly appearing next to him "And trust me, I've lived with 'em for years...can you imagine...all day long hearing Harry's ramblings about his scientific discoveries? Adam's constant complaining...Bradley and Neilson's stupid best friend jokes that no one gets but them?" he asked "no..." Damien said covering his ears and cowering to the floor. He clenched his eyes shut before opening them and seeing the cell empty. He brought his knees closer to him, wrapping his arms around them, looking around in fear.


	10. A New Divide

Dmitri and Vinnie dragged Bradley from his room, their big hands tightly clamped around his arms. He struggled against them. 

"Don't make this harder than it already is kid" Dmitri growled at him, he opened a door to another room and opened it. 

They pitched Bradley inside "What does crazy papa Winchester want with me now?" he asked angrily. 

"Let me go!" Neilson said struggling again Paulie and Ronnie "Let go of me!" he said still trying to wriggle himself free. 

"Neilson" Bradley said, Neilson looked up at him. 

"Bradley" he said as Ronnie and Paulie let go of him "Oh thank god" Neilson said throwing his arms around Bradley and squeezing him tightly, Bradley hugging him back."What'd they do to you?" Neilson asked noticing the bandage wrapped around his arm. 

"They sliced my arm open" Bradley said to him. 

"What? Why?" Neilson asked. 

"Probably for his own sick amusement" Bradley said bitterly. 

"You okay?" Neilson asked. 

"It hurts like hell" Bradley said to him. 

"Damien's dad gave me a piece of your shirt with blood all over it, I thought he killed you" Neilson said. 

"What about you? He kept threatening to kill you if I didn't do what he wanted" Bradley asked. 

"No, I'm alright" Neilson said to him. 

"Thank you gentlemen, I can take it from here" Derek said coming into the room. 

"No problem boss" Dmitri said as he and Vinnie left. 

"Well well Bradley J. and Neilson...best friends together again" he said. 

"What the hell do you want?" Neilson asked him "Why are we still here?" he asked. 

“Oh I think I can answer that, uh it seems Damien’s whole _‘my daddy doesn’t love me’_ act in court really got to his old man here” Bradley said to Neilson. 

"So this is part of some stupid revenge plot?” Neilson asked. 

“As annoying as he may be…Bradley’s right” Derek said to Neilson “This whole project is a gift to my son...I'm finally giving him what he's always wanted" Derek said to him. “You know Neilson I was moved by your testimony in court about how Bradley urged you to leave him to die but you wouldn’t” Derek said “Let's discuss that shall we?" 

"What's to talk about? Damien raised the gun towards Neilson and fired, I pushed him out of the way and got shot" Bradley said to him. 

"Are you all caught up now or do you need a minute?" Neilson asked. 

Derek turned to look at him “You know you often hear the concept of taking a bullet for someone you love but you don't actually see it happen." 

"Will you please just stop talking in riddles already and just tell us what you want?!" Bradley said to him irritated. 

"I know one person who probably appreciated Bradley's act of greatness dearly...a pretty young girl named Natalie" he said as he moved behind them, they looked at each other nervously. "I see that got your attention…maybe I should send for her as well." 

"NO!" they yelled at him. 

“No you’re right I don’t need the extra trouble” he said. “So…Bradley…how close are you and Natalie exactly?” Derek asked. 

“What?” Bradley asked. 

"It’s a simple question.” 

“I don’t know…we’re friends…what does that have to do with anything?” Bradley asked irritated. 

“So you’ve never had any romantic feelings towards Miss Cappel?” Derek asked. 

“What? No! She’s like my sister!” 

"Oh you are such a wonderful liar." 

"It's the truth!" Bradley said to him.

“What are you getting at here?” Neilson asked. 

"You know Bradley last I checked best friends didn't keep secrets from each other" Derek said to him. 

"Bradley…what is he talking about?" Neilson asked him. 

"You want to tell him or should I? or better yet, I'll get my men to bring Natalie down here and she can sort all of this out..." 

"No! Alright, fine, you win" Bradley said to him. Bradley groaned and took a deep breath “Okay” he said "It was a few months ago, before the shooting , you guys were going through a rough patch, you were fighting all the time" Bradley said. "You went out I guess to cool off or something and Nat came over looking for you" 

"...and?" Neilson asked. 

"I told her you weren't home and asked if she wanted to hang out until you got home, so we went upstairs to my room." 

"Go on" Derek said in amusement. 

“Shut up! I want to hear this” Neilson said to him angrily. 

"It's not as bad as he's making it sound" Bradley said to him. 

"What else happened?!” Neilson asked.

"We were sitting on the floor playing cards...we had a couple drinks and..." 

"Oh my god...you slept with Nat?!" Neilson asked in disbelief. 

"No! no! it didn't go that far!" Bradley said to him “It was one kiss that got a little physical…as soon as I realized what was happening I stopped it and told her to leave, that’s all!” Bradley said to him. 

"So let me see if I understand this...my girlfriend and I are fighting, I go out to let off some steam and you decide it's a good time to invite her up to your room and make out with her?" Neilson asked. 

"No!" Bradley said to him "No, it wasn't like that". 

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?!" 

"Because it was nothing!” Bradley said to him “It wasn’t worth upsetting you over!” he said. 

“Oh Neilson…poor poor Neilson“ Derek sighed “Don’t you get it yet? You're just an obstacle in the way to what Bradley really wants, and that...is your girlfriend" Derek said. 

"That is not true and you know it!" Bradley said to him "Neilson, don't listen to him! don't you see what he's doing? he's trying to turn us against each other" Bradley said to him. 

"I don't...I don't know what to think right now" Neilson said.

A loud pounding came from outside "Boss, we got a problem" Dmitri said to Derek. 

"Can this wait?" Derek asked. 

"Your wife is outside" Dmitri said as Derek looked at him fearfully. 

“Well boys, I had fun…Dmitri please see to it that Mr. Littrell and Mr. Carter get back to their rooms." 

"Yes sir" he said as he left the room. 

“Let’s go” Dmitri said pulling on Bradley’s arm. 

“Wait” Bradley said. 

“Neilson…please do not let that bastard into your head” Bradley said. 

“Alright, that’s enough” he said pulling Bradley from the room.

~*~

"Daphne darling!" Derek said happily.

"Oh there you are" she said walking towards him. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

“I called your office to see if you wanted to meet for lunch and your assistant told me you were here, I thought it'd be fun to surprise you" she said smiling. 

"So this is the new WinCo Terrace...how...quaint" she said. 

"Well we're just in developmental stages right now" he said to her. 

"Are these men part of the construction crew?" she asked. 

"Uh...actually they're investors" Derek said to her. 

"Mr. Winchester!" Kyle yelled as he banged on the door. 

"Mr. Winchester!!" he yelled again banging harder on the door. 

Derek's face fell as Daphne heard the noise from inside "What's that?" she asked. 

"One of the crew members must've locked themselves in one of the rooms again, excuse me dear" he said to her. 

"Whoever that is, shut them up now!" he said to Paulie harshly. 

"You got it sir" he said going into the building. 

"So, how about that lunch huh?" Daphne asked. 

"Oh sweetie, you know I would love to but unfortunately I have a lot to do today, we're going over the new building plan" he said to her. 

"Oh...well why I don't just spend the day with you here, I'd love to see what goes into all of this" she said to him. 

"Oh darling, it would bore you way too much, why don't you treat yourself to a shopping spree on me?" he asked her "And I will meet you later tonight for dinner, how's that sound?" he asked her. 

"Oh...okay, sure" she said. 

"That's my girl, I'll see you tonight" he said kissing her cheek.

~*~

"What do you want kid?" Vinnie asked Kyle.

"I have to speak to Mr. Winchester" he said. 

"Too bad Richardson, visiting hours are over, so lay down and take a nap" Vinnie said pushing Kyle down on the bed. 

"Now Vinnie, it's alright" Derek said to him "Kyle, what can I do for you?" 

"I want to make a deal" Kyle said to him. 

"Interesting" he said shutting the door "What did you have in mind?". 

"You don't need the others, just me, Damien was my enemy, he hated me the most, I'm the one that put this in motion" Kyle said to him. 

"So just let them go home, please, let them go and you can kill me" Kyle said. 

"Wow...self-sacrifice...how noble of you" Derek said to him "Tempting offer...but sorry...there's no negotiating your way out of this...Vinnie?" Derek asked leaving the room. Kyle's pained grunts and groans filled the halls, he stood outside the door listening with immense pleasure. 

“You think he’s your friend?!” Kyle choked out as Vinnie dropped him to the mattress. 

“What are you babbling about?” he asked. 

“Mr. Winchester…you really think that a guy like that would be friends with a low-life like you?” Kyle sneered at him “You’re not his friend…you’re his employee…you show loyalty to him but what about his loyalty to you?” Kyle asked. “Because when this is all over with and they finally catch up with him, you can bet that he’ll want to cut a deal and the first person he names as an accomplice in this whole thing will be you and your fellow henchmen” Kyle said. “He doesn’t have your back…you’re disposable to him and you know it” Kyle said. The door then opened and Vinnie came out, slamming the door behind him and locking it.


	11. My Confessions

The other inmates sat around a large room, a small TV mounted in the corner, they sat playing games and cards together, the sound of the news report made its way to Damien's ears. He turned to see the boys' pictures being splashed up on to the screen, advertising the ongoing investigation into their disappearance, Damien looked around nervously. 

I>"Still no word from police about the disappearance and suspected kidnapping of the Backstreet Boys' teen sons who went missing from their home almost three days ago". "the guys are requesting privacy at this trying time and encourage anyone with information to alert the authorities". 

Suddenly the background noise disappeared, the room had become empty. 

"Of all the pictures they have of me, they decide to use that one" he heard someone say behind him. 

"No..." Damien said closing his eyes. 

"Guess who" Bradley said coming up behind him. 

"No this isn't happening" Damien said to himself. 

"Oh come on you really think I'd come by myself?" 

"Hey!" Neilson said slapping his hands on Damien's shoulders. 

They sat on the bench, Damien between them.

"Oh god not the both of you" Damien groaned.

"You're not looking so good Damien...something wrong?" Neilson asked. 

"Yeah you look a little nervous there" Bradley said to him. 

"You're not here...you're not here" Damien said to himself "Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything this time" Damien said. 

"Please" Neilson said scoffing. 

"Yeah how do we know you and your old man aren't in cahoots together?" Bradley asked. 

"I swear! I didn't know what he was doing" Damien said fearfully. 

"Sure you didn't...like you and daddy dearest didn't plan this whole thing out together" Bradley said to him. 

"Your final act of revenge from behind bars" Neilson said. 

"No..." Damien said. 

"You're whole 'my daddy doesn't love me' spiel in the courtroom must've really got to him" Bradley said. 

"And to prove you wrong, he promised to do anything he could to make it up to you" Neilson said. 

"So you figure why not use this to your advantage" Bradley said.

"Certainly has the money to make us disappear" Neilson said. 

"As if being shot wasn't bad enough" Bradley said to him. 

"Being held prisoner...now THAT is a bitch" Neilson said to him. 

"You know what'll happen if he kills us? have you thought that far ahead yet?" Bradley asked. 

"Accessory to murder" Neilson said. 

"And an even longer sentence but hey you'd get what you wanted right?" 

"No, you're wrong, I am not involved in my father's scheme..." Damien said to them. 

"They won't care about that, they'll know that you knew about it and didn't say anything" Bradley said to him. 

"Our blood is on your hands" Neilson said to him. 

"And if that does happen...we're coming right back here" Bradley said smiling at him. 

"I like it in here, lots of space" Neilson said poking his forehead. 

"Yeah actually not a bad piece of real estate" Bradley said "Getting kind of crowded with the five of us up there though" Bradley said to him, Damien clinched his eyes shut and covered his ears. 

"You really think that's going to stop us?" Neilson asked. 

"We'll see you later" Neilson said flicking his ear lobe 

"Don't drop the soap" Bradley said as they got off the bench and disappeared. 

_"Winchester! Winchester!"_ he heard someone yell. 

"Stop! just stop!" Damien yelled, his hands covered his ears, he looked up to see everyone staring at him and a guard looking at him confusedly. 

"Are you alright?" the guard asked, Damien looked around in fright. 

"Yeah...I thought I saw something that's all" he said as the guard moved on, everyone went back to what they were doing. 

The news report still playing on the TV, the boys' pictures still on the screen. 

"Forever" he heard someone whisper in his ear, Neilson grinned mischievously before disappearing.

~*~

Kyle paced around a room nervously, suddenly a door opened and Adam was thrown inside, he fell to the floor and groaned in pain “Adam” Kyle said rushing to his side.

“Careful, careful” Adam groaned "I think those goons broke one of my ribs" Adam said to him. 

“Come on I’m going to help you up alright?” Kyle asked “Ready? 1, 2…” Kyle said before pulling Adam’s arms up, picking him up off of the floor, Adam yelped in agony. 

"Why is this happening? What does this guy want with us?" Adam asked.

"I don't know" Kyle said to him “But I’m going to say it has something to do with Damien” Kyle said. 

“If Damien is the reason I’m being beat up daily by a bunch of no necks…I’m going to make sure he ends up someone’s prison bitch by any means necessary” Adam said angrily. 

The door opened and Derek stepped in "Kyle, Adam" he said to them. 

"Mr. Winchester" Kyle said. 

"What are you doing?" Adam asked him "What hell do you want you freak?" Adam asked. 

"Adam" Kyle said. 

"Don't worry, just a friendly chat" Derek said. 

"No thanks" Kyle said to him. 

"Well that's too bad, because now, Adam won't get to hear the story I had planned for him." 

“I’m not really in the mood for fairytales” Adam said angrily. 

“You sure? It’s a good one, once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Zoey…” Derek said grabbing Adam’s attention. 

“You better not be talking about my cousin” Adam said harshly. 

“Indeed I am… didn't Kyle have a uh...quick fling with Zoey?" he asked. 

"It wasn't a fling they went out on a couple dates and they kissed, wow great story, now get me the hell out of here" Adam said to him. 

“Oh it doesn’t end there…Kyle, care to finish it for me?” Derek asked, Kyle looked at him nervously. 

"Kyle what is he talking about?" Adam asked irritated. 

"You're a bastard" Kyle said. 

Derek laughed "I don't think that's quite what Adam was looking for". 

"Fine…after the shooting, Zoey came to town with her parents remember?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah, they came to visit and to make sure I was alright” Adam said. 

“I was staying with my mom…she was working one night, I was alone, next thing I know Zoey’s on my doorstep” Kyle said. 

"And?" Derek asked. 

"There's an and?" Adam asked. 

"Zoey and I... we uh...were...together" Kyle said, Adam looked at him puzzled before turning into a glare. 

"Are you kidding me?" Adam asked "You slept with my cousin?" he asked again. 

"Ooh, such a low blow" Derek said. 

"What are you doing? Is this part of your diabolical plan? divide and conquer?" Kyle asked angrily. 

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Adam asked. 

"Because, when you walked in on us kissing that time you basically had an aneurysm and then you tried to kill me" Kyle said to him. 

"You and Zoey?" Adam asked in disbelief. 

"Your best friend sneaking around behind your back with your own flesh and blood" Derek said.

"Back off! why are you doing this? Are you getting some sort of thrill from trying to turn us against each other?" Kyle asked "Adam, it was one time okay? We realized that was it and we went our separate ways" Kyle said to him. 

"Do you really believe that?" Derek asked. 

Adam turned to glare at him "Look while I am not thrilled at this recent development, at least I know she was with a decent guy, she could've done a lot worse than Kyle" Adam said to him. "As long as he didn't hurt her and showed her some respect, that's all I care about" Adam said "Did you?" he asked. 

"Yeah of course I did" Kyle said to him. 

"So nice try but you failed your psycho freak" Adam said to Derek "You have no idea who you're dealing with here" Adam sneered at Derek "My dad is going to find me and when he does he is going to kill you!" he said. 

"Will he now? I hate to break it to you kid but the time he finds you, you'll be long gone". 

"What does that mean?" Kyle asked him. 

"This game only ends one way boys...sudden death" Derek said. 

"I hope to god it's yours" Adam sneered at him.

~*~

_"Still no word from police about the disappearance and suspected kidnapping of the Backstreet Boys' teen sons who went missing from their home almost three days ago". "The guys are requesting privacy at this trying time and encourage anyone with information to alert the authorities."_

"Turn this off I can't watch anymore" Kellie said as she paced back and forth behind the living room couch.  
"What if something's already happened? What if these people have decided that the boys were much more than they're worth and got rid of them?" 

"We can't think like that" Kevin said to her. 

"Well I'm sorry! You saw Bradley’s shirt, you saw all the blood!” 

“That doesn’t mean anything, all it means is that at some point Bradley was bleeding not that he’s dead or that any of them are” His pocket began vibrating, he pulled his phone out and looked at it, his face turning pale. 

"Who is it?" Kellie asked. 

"...it's Kyle" he said in disbelief. 

"Oh my god answer it" she said to him "Answer it!" she said. 

"Hello? Kyle? Are you okay?" he asked "Hello? Kyle? Kyle!" 

"Not quite" Derek said to him. 

"Who is this? What did you do to my son?!" Kevin asked, Derek laughed before hanging up abruptly. "No don't hang up" Kevin said as the line went dead. 

"What did they say? is Kyle alright?" she asked. 

"I don't know" he said to her. 

“What do you mean you don’t know? Did they say anything?!” she asked.

“Yeah ‘not quite’” he said. 

“That’s it?” she asked. 

“That’s it” he said. 

"I'll call Dean" she said going into the kitchen.


	12. Telephone Tricks

"Did he say anything else?" Dean asked as he stood in their living room. 

"No, I asked if it was Kyle all he said was ‘not quite’” and hung up." 

"Okay" he said. 

"Whoever's behind all this seems to be getting a thrill of taunting everyone, like dangling them over your head like a pawn” Sam said. 

“Manning” Dean said in a warning tone. 

“Sorry” he said. 

“Is there anyway you could recognize the voice?” Dean asked. 

“From two words?” Sam asked, Dean turned to glare at him “Again, sorry” Sam said timidly. 

“No, I know I’ve heard that voice before” Kevin said "Wait" he said. 

"What?" Kellie asked. 

"I think I know who it was" he said to Dean. 

_“Well…I guess congratulations are in order” Derek said approaching Kellie and Kevin “You’ve won after all” he said bitterly._

_“I don’t think anybody came out a winner in this situation, and I don’t know how you can think otherwise” Kevin said to him, only angering him more._

_"Well...don't get too excited there...this isn't over yet, I will make this up to my son, no matter what it takes” he said storming out._

_"What the hell did that mean?" Kevin asked._

_"Did he just threaten our son?" Kellie asked._

"Well great, I'm all ears" Dean said to him. 

"After the trial, Damien's father came up to me and told us that he was going to make this up to his son no matter what it took” Kevin said to him.

"Damien Winchester?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, his father, Derek, he's some big time businessman" Kevin said. 

"Damien's father took the boys?" Kellie asked. 

"I'm going to look into this phone call and into Damien's father if you get any other phone calls like this I want you to call me right away" Dean said to them. 

"Of course" Kevin said as Dean left. 

"Are you sure it was Derek Winchester?" Kellie asked him. 

"Yes, now that I think about it, that was him".

~*~

Bradley sat alone in his room, cuffed to the bedframe, just lost in thought.

_"So what's up with you guys? you've been picking at each other lately" he said shuffling a deck of cards._

_"Mm no offense, but your best friend is a stubborn ass" Natalie said taking a drink._

_"You think you're telling me things I don't know?" he asked passing the cards between them._

_“How do you deal with him?” she asked._

_“Nat I’ve known Neilson for practically my whole life, I’ve gotten pretty good at knowing which of his moods to avoid” he said to her._

_"You're a real help you know that?" she asked him, he smiled as he threw his cards in a pile._

_"I just hope he's not somewhere doing something stupid" she said._

_"Like oh say sitting here getting drunk with his best friend's girlfriend?" Bradley asked taking a drink._

_"We're not drunk" she said._

_"Not yet" he said to her as they laughed._

_"Why can't Neilson be more like you?" she asked._

_"Oh come on I'm not that great" he said to her._

_"Oh no I know" she said._

_He looked at her shocked "Oh you're funny" he said flicking a card at her._

_They threw their cards into another pile, she scooted closer to him, they sat up against the bed._

_"You're a really great friend you know" she said._

_"I try" he said, they laughed._

_"Bradley?" she asked setting her bottle on the floor._

_"Hmm?" he asked turning to face her, she pulled his face towards her and pressed her lips softly to his._

_They kissed softly and innocently at first, it began to escalate becoming more intense, he wrapped his arm around her and they kept up their make out session._

He leaned his head back against the wall and struck himself as hard as he could "Stupid. Frickin. Idiot" he said to himself, still banging his head against the wall. 

"Well hello again Bradley J." Bradley glared at him and stayed silent "No snappy remarks?" he asked. 

"Look if you're going to kill me just do it already" Bradley said to him. 

"Giving up so easily?" Derek asked. 

"Are you getting off on this or something? Getting my best friend to turn against me? Is this fun for you?" Bradley asked "If you're not here to kill me then just get the hell out." 

"God, this is a side of you I'd never thought I'd see...you really care for that...big blonde goof huh?" 

"He's my best friend...I love him" Bradley said to him sadly. 

"God you make me sick" Derek said to him “Don't worry, you'll get your wish soon enough" Derek said as he slammed the door behind him.

~*~

Damien returned to his cell, he sat in a ball on his cot, rocking back and forth, humming to himself. He ran his hands through his hair trying to contain himself.

"Someone's losing it" he heard someone say, he looked over to see Adam leaning in a corner. 

"No... not this again" Damien said to himself trying to hide. 

"You can run, but you can't hide" Adam said to him "What's wrong Damien? you look like you're having a breakdown" Adam asked crouching down to his level. 

"You're not here...you're not here...go away...please please go away" Damien blubbered. 

"Oh my god, are you crying? Are you showing actual human emotion?" Adam asked surprised "Didn't know you were capable of such a feeling" "You want us to go away you know what you got to do" Adam said to him. "Turn in daddy dearest or have us haunt you for the rest of your life...up to you" Adam said to him. 

“Look this isn’t an easy decision alright?! This is my father we’re talking about!” Damien said. 

“Oh the father who spent your whole life bullying you? The one who favored your brother over you? The one who would turn on you in a heartbeat if necessary?” Adam asked “oh yeah, great guy” he said. “You know what? maybe he was right...maybe this whole thing was your idea..." Adam said. 

"No...no it wasn't, it wasn’t, I swear on my life okay, I had nothing to do with this!" he yelled, he looked up to see the cell was empty. 

"I'm finding it really hard to believe you actually read Catcher in The Rye" he heard another voice say, he looked up and saw Harry looking through his bookshelf. “It’s a pretty complex narrative for someone like you” Harry said “You know you owe us” he said. 

“I owe you?!” Damien asked in disbelief. 

“Big time” Harry said sitting on his cot. 

“I’m the one in prison!” Damien said. 

“Because you shot me!” Harry said “Not to mention all the years of torment and bullying you inflicted on us…especially me” Harry said. How about doing the right thing for once in your life? how about not playing the victim this time?" Harry asked. 

"Stop...please just stop..." Damien blubbered rocking back and forth. 

“Aww what’s wrong Damien? Your guilty conscience getting the better of you?” Bradley asked taunting him. 

“Someone get the guys in the white coats, we got a mental patient here” Adam said. 

"Stop it...stop it just stop it alright! please!" 

"At least he said please" Harry said. 

"Fine! Fine! Alright I'll do it just shut up!" Damien screamed, he looked around to see the cell was empty. He looked around "Guard! Guard!" he yelled, banging on the bars to the cell door.

~*~

Natalie sat in her room on a chair "Miss Cappel?" an officer asked.

"Come in" she said. 

"I just wanted to let you know that officer Morales is on his way" he said. 

"Thanks" she said. 

"Goodnight." 

"Night" she said as he left the room. 

She grabbed her phone and looked through the pictures, landing on one of Bradley and Neilson kissing her cheeks. She smiled and put her earbuds in, letting her head fall against the chair's soft back A tear rolled down her cheek when a notice popped up, she noticed it was a new text message...from Neilson. 

_"Hello dear"_ it read, she looked at it with a mix of horror and confusion when another message popped up saying _"I know what you did"_. Derek laughed wickedly as he held Neilson's phone in his hand.

~*~

Damien picked up a phone and dialed his home number.

“Winchester residence” Reginald announced as he answered the phone.

“Reginald, its Damien” Damien said. 

“Oh master Damien” Reginald said.

“Is my mom around?” Damien asked.

“I believe she is; I'll see if I can find her” Reginald said setting the phone down. 

Daphne sat in her study, curled up on an arm chair with a book in her lap. 

“Excuse me mam, Master Damien on the phone for you”. 

“Damien? Honey are you alright?” she asked picking up the phone. 

“Mom? You need to get up here now” Damien said frantically.

“Now? Honey it’s getting late, aren’t visiting hours over?” she asked “What happened, did someone hurt you?” she asked worriedly. 

“Mom, please you just need to get here now” 

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes” she said hanging up and racing from the room.

~*~

Natalie paced around her living room when the doorbell rang.

"What's going on are you alright?" Dean asked her. 

"I was just sitting listening to music and all of a sudden I got a text message…from Neilson” she said frightened. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah it just popped up” she said handing him her cell phone. 

"When did you get this?" he asked. 

"Not that long ago" she said to him “I don’t know if this is real or if someone’s messing with me” she said. 

"It’s alright Nat I’m going to get to the bottom of this…I’m going to need to take this with me, is that alright?” he asked. 

"Yeah go ahead" she said to him. 

"We'll get it back to you as soon as we can" Dean said as he left the house.

~*~

Damien paced around the visitor’s area as he waited for his mom to get there, she came through the door as the guard let her in.

“Damien, sweetheart, what’s the matter?” she asked. 

“It’s about dad” he said to her. 

“Your father?” she asked “What happened? Did he do something to you when he was here?" she asked. 

"No, not to me, someone else" Damien said to her. 

“What are you talking about?” she asked. 

"Mom, dad has done something horrible and you need to stop him before it's too late" Damien said to her.


	13. It’s All Coming Back to Me Now

_****_ ****

****_I love you_  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long 

"I'm almost ready, I'll be right out!" Vicki yelled from the hallway, Brian sat on her couch in a daze, staring blankly ahead.

_"Hey, you okay?" Brian asked kneeling down to her level._

_"Yeah I'm okay" Vicki said to him "Oh my god ow" she said trying to move her foot._

_"Okay maybe I'm not that okay" she said to him he grabbed her hands and carefully pulled her up, she fell against him._

_“Hi" he said as he looked down at her._

_“Hi" she said as her face turned red._

_"I uh...I'm Brian" he said to her._

_"I'm Vicki" she said to him._

_"Vicki, pretty name" he said to her._

_"Yeah? I always thought it made me sound like some snotty rich girl or some evil old lady" she said as they laughed._

"Okay I think I have everything, ready?" she asked coming into the living room, a large overnight bag slung around her shoulder, she grabbed her jacket from a coat rack. He remained silent, she then went to his side “Hey” she said putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry” he said. 

“You okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah I guess I just spaced out there for a sec sorry” he said. 

“That’s okay, you know before we go back to the house, I could use a drink, want one?” she asked setting her bag down on the couch and throwing her jacket over a chair. 

“I could use several” he said to her he pulled his jacket off and threw it over the arm of the couch and sat down, Her heels clicked on the kitchen floor. She brought a large wine bottle and two glasses over to the couch, setting them on the coffee table.

“This the hardest stuff you got?” he asked. 

“Unfortunately” she said “What’s got you spacing out?” she asked. 

“As if I didn’t already know” she said filling the glasses. 

“Just thinking” he said “Thanks” he said taking the glass from her. 

“Do you uh…remember the night we broke up?” he asked. 

“Uh…I think so” she said filling the glasses. 

“I know it was Bradley’s birthday” she said she said handing him a glass. 

“Yeah” he said. 

“What made you think of that?” she asked. 

“It’s been on my mind for a while now” he said taking a drink. 

“Really?” she asked. 

“I’ve been thinking about us a lot lately” he said looking at her. 

“You have?” she asked. 

“Yeah…that’s actually one of the reasons I came home early, I really needed to talk to you about something” he said setting the glass down. 

She looked at him surprised “I know you said you came home to take care of something important, I just didn’t think it was just to talk to me” she said.

“Well I've been putting it off long enough, it can't wait any longer" he said “Besides what I want to say sounds better in person” he said. 

“Okay” she said setting her glass down “What is it?” she asked. 

He turned to face her, smiling softly and taking her hands in his, brushing her hair away from her face. 

“The first moment I ever saw you I knew I would love you forever" he said. "Vicki you are one of if not the most beautiful women I’ve ever met, you’re so incredibly smart which is probably the sexiest thing in the world, you're sweet, you're kind and you're generous, you have the most amazing heart of anyone I know" he said. “for months now I’ve just been thinking back about our time together, all the years we spent together, have been the best years of my life, I don't remember a time in my life when I was happier than when I was with you” he said. “And then we spent that night together at our reunion last fall and all those old feelings that I had for you…they just started to come back” he said. . 

“And then I realized that maybe all those old feelings never really went away” he said “I’m in love with you Vicki…I'm probably more in love with you now than I ever was before, I always have been, I always will be and all I want, is to be with you, I want you back" he said to her.

“Oh uh…wow” she said “I don’t…I don’t know what to say…” she said. 

“Yeah” he said. 

“I know this is all...unexpected and I probably sound completely insane...but it's the truth and I'm not saying it out of grief or vulnerability or anything else.” 

“I just can’t believe all of this ” she said. 

“When I let you go I thought I was doing the right thing, I know now that it was probably the biggest mistake I’ve ever made” he said. 

“What are you talking about?” she asked “What do you mean the right thing?” 

“It just didn’t seem fair of me to ask you to put your dreams on hold while I went off to chase mine” he said. 

“Our life together was way more important to me than a career” she said. 

“A career you had been dreaming of since you were a little girl, I didn’t want to take that away from you” he said. “I didn't want you to be waiting around for me, you were a young, beautiful woman you deserved so much more than a part-time boyfriend…I just wanted you to be happy…it’s all I ever wanted for you” he said. 

“I was happy…I was happy with you” she said.

“Up until that point the life I wanted was you, me and Bradley, the three of us being a family” she said “I thought that’s what you wanted too” she said. “It was, it still is” he said “I don’t know, maybe I just felt guilty somehow” “wasn’t just me, I felt like you were pulling away too” he said. 

“I kind of had to didn’t I?” she asked “You guys had an image to uphold, remember?” she asked No girlfriends, no wives and especially no kids” she asked. “Can you imagine what the fallout from that would’ve been like if the fans found out that you had not only a girlfriend but a son?” she asked. “You guys were so talented and you were working so hard to be successful I didn’t want you to lose that, you guys deserved to be famous…and you are” she said. 

“I guess in trying to protect each other, we kept ourselves away from what we really wanted” he said.

“I guess so” Vicki said. 

“I know that I just sprung all this on you and if you don’t feel the same way and you still just want to be friends…I’ll understand but I want you know that, I’m not going to stop fighting for you, I meant what I said, I love you, I want to be with you and I’m not going to stop until I have you back” he said. “I’ll uh…take your bag out to the car” he said standing up. 

“No wait” she said standing up to face him “This is all…a lot to take in” she said. 

“Yeah I know…I’m sorry” he said. 

“Please, don’t apologize for how you feel” she said. 

“Look if you need some time to think about everything, I understand and I’ll be waiting once you decide” he said. 

“Yeah…except I don’t” she said. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I don’t need time to think” she said “You are the love of my life, you always have been…it took me a while but, I finally realize that now…all I want is to be with you” she said to him. 

“Listen, I know I can't get the years we missed together back for us...and maybe we won’t have what we used to” he said. 

“But maybe this time…it can be better, we can have a brand new beginning, as adults and I can give you the future...if you want it" he said. 

She nodded emphatically “Yes” she said “It’s all I ever wanted” she said tearfully.

“I love you so much” he said. 

“I love you too” Vicki said as they kissed deeply.

~*~

"Come on, come on” Kellie said, her phone pressed to her ear. “Vicki’s still not picking up, where are they?” she asked.

“Yeah neither is Bri” Kevin said hanging up, the front door opened, Nick rolled in two large suitcases behind him. “What’s all this?” Kellie asked as Sasha came in behind him toting a large bag on her arm. 

“My stuff” she said to Kellie. 

"You're never going to believe this" Kellie said to her. 

"What's going on?” Nick asked. 

"We think we know who took the boys" Kellie said to them. 

"Who?" Sasha asked. 

"Derek Winchester" Kevin said. 

"Who's he?" Sasha asked. 

"Wait, Winchester? You mean like that Damien kid?" Nick asked. 

"Yeah, it's his dad, he called me from Kyle's cell phone" Kevin said to them. 

"What?" Sasha asked. 

“Yeah” Kellie said to her. 

“Well what did he say? Are the boys okay?” Sasha asked. 

“No, he was basically just taunting us” Kevin said. 

“Did you call Dean?” Nick asked. 

“Yeah he’s going to look into it” Kellie said to him. 

"Why would he do this?" Sasha asked. 

“Revenge obviously for sending Damien to prison” Kevin said angrily.

"What is wrong with this guy?!" Nick asked angrily. 

"The point is we finally have a lead” Kellie said. 

"You don't think this guy would hurt the boys do you?" Sasha asked. 

"He sent us Bradley's shirt covered in blood I think it's safe to say he's not too concerned about their wellbeing" Nick said. 

“Where is everyone?” Nick asked. 

“Howie and Chris went to pick up some dinner and AJ took Melissa to get some of her things” he said. 

“What about Brian and Vicki?” Nick asked. 

“We don’t know, they said to were heading over to Vicki’s house but they’re not back yet and they’re not answering their phones” Kellie said.

~*~

“We have to…we have to get back…to the house” Vicki said panting as Brian kissed and sucked on her neck.

“We’ll get there” he said kissing her once more, He put his hand on her waist, pulling her in even closer, she could feel him through the fabric on his jeans. His fingers becoming tangled in her long dark locks as he ran his hand through her hair, their kissing intensified when suddenly he hoisted her up, her legs wrapped tightly around him. 

The door to her bedroom slightly opened as he carried her inside. They disconnected briefly as she reached for the buttons on his shirt and pulled it open, ripping it off him. He reached up to pull at the buttons of her sweater, he slipped it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes closed as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, softly sucking and nipping on her soft flesh. 

His fingers snaked under her tank top pressing into the small of her back drawing her in closer to him. He reached up sliding the straps of her tank top and her bra off her shoulders, his lips moving from her neck to her bare shoulders, kissing them softly. He backed her up towards her bed, when she felt the back of her legs hit the mattress. He pulled her top over her head and pulled her back into him, she quickly shed his white tank top. She sat on her bed, looking up at him, smiling seductively at him as she slid backwards. 

He looked down at her, his eyes becoming dark with lust as he crawled over her, she finally lied down letting her head hit the pillows. He pressed his body tightly against hers as he lied on top of her, capturing her mouth once again in a hungry wanting kiss. She ran her hands over his strong arms, squeezing him gently, placing small soft kisses on his bare shoulder. He slid her bra straps from her shoulders as he kissed her cleavage, She then reached down, grabbing for the button and zipper of his jeans. 

She pushed his jeans off his hips and he kicked them off, landing on the floor. He ran his hands down her legs, pulling her jeans from her, softly kissing her thighs and lightly sucking as they fell to the floor.  
He wrapped his arms around her, fumbling for the clasp of her bra in the back, he pulled it, letting it fall loose. She sat up, holding it to her chest before pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor, he felt himself become harder at the sight of her bare breasts. 

He nuzzled his face into her neck, sucking softly at first, biting down on the soft flesh and made his way downward. His thumb brushing across her nipple as he fondled her breast, cupping it in his hand and gently squeezing it while swept his tongue across the other, gently sucking on it, biting down on it slightly. She ran her hands up and down his sides, slipping her fingers underneath the band of his boxers, pushing them off his hips and letting them slip down his legs and fall to the floor. 

He pulled at the lacy fabric of her panties, slowly sliding them down her legs, he then pressed his fingers into her thigh, gently pulling her legs apart as he slipped between them. He then thrusted his hips forward, entering her, she moaned, a feeling of pure pleasure reverberating through her body. he started off painfully slow, almost in a teasing manner. Their lips connected once more and shared deep passionate kisses. Their slow rocking began to pick up speed as his thrusts became harder, grunting and groaning with each one. She wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“oh god” she gasped, She ran her fingers through his hair, gently pulling at it every time he would hit that right spot. His hands once again found her breasts squeezed her breast, biting down on it softly, teasing her nipple with his tongue. He cupped the other in his hand, flicking her nipple back and forth with his thumb. Her soft whimpering becoming moans of ecstasy, her nails trailing up and down his back, digging into his flesh. 

They kissed softly, once they parted their foreheads fell together, gasping for air and just gazing into each other’s eyes now dark with exhaustion and satisfaction. They then lied there together in her bed, the sheets twisted around them, she trailed her fingertips lightly across his chest. He took her hand and kissed it softly, she dragged her fingertip across his lips, they then kissed softly. 

“I can’t believe I finally have you back” he said playing with her hair. 

"Believe it” she said “because I'm not going anywhere this time” she said looking up at him, smiling "I love you" she said. 

He smiled and pulled her into another, more forceful kiss “I love you so much” he said before they kissed once more. 

 

_****_ ****

****_I love you_  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go 


	14. Mystic Pizza (The Morning After)

"Okay what's the deal on this guy?" Sam asked as they looked over information on Derek. 

"Derek Barrington Winchester born in Connecticut, graduated high school in '84, enrolled in Yale, took over his father's company, worth billions." 

"So he's a pretty powerful guy." 

"And has the means to kidnap five teenage boys and also a motive" Dean said to him “The boys put his son Damien in prison." 

"After he went on a shooting spree, almost killing two of them." 

"Maybe his dad wanted to finish the job." 

"While getting revenge for his son at the same time" Sam said. 

"Stone, Manning" Captain Swan said knocking on the office door. 

"Cap." 

"Analysis on that pizza came back...your hunch was right" Captain Swan said handing Dean a file folder. 

"Seems the pizza the boys ate the night they disappeared was laced with Rohypnol" Dean said reading from the file. 

"The date rape drug?" Sam asked "Which means the pizza was intercepted before it got to their doorstep" Sam said. 

"Also the DNA from the shirt came back, the blood belongs to Bradley Littrell" Captain Swan said. 

"We were afraid of that" Dean said. 

"The doc says that the amount of blood wasn't enough to kill him." 

"Just enough to make it look like they did" Dean said. 

"Come on Manning, let's go pay Derek Winchester a visit" Dean said grabbing his jacket.

~*~

Sunlight began to stream through Vicki's bedroom windows, she was wrapped up in her rumpled bed covers, a sheet covering her naked body. She opened her eyes and winced at the brightness, groaning and throwing her hand in front of her face to block out the sun. She looked over at the empty spot in the bed next to her, she then sighed sadly.

“Hey, morning sunshine” Brian said softly as he came into the room with two steaming coffee mugs, his shirt hanging open loosely from him, a smile crossing her face. 

“Morning” she said groggily, she said as she sat up, holding the sheet over her chest. 

“Thank you” she said taking the coffee mug from him, they kissed softly “And here I thought I was dreaming” she said. 

“Not unless I am too” he said as they kissed once more. 

“Are we horrible parents?” she asked “Our son is missing, being tortured and yet we somehow find the time to rekindle our romance and have sex?” she asked. 

“Yeah I asked myself that question when I was making the coffee” he said “We might be” he said. 

“Come on!” she said as they laughed “I feel like the worst mother on the planet right now” she said.

“Well you shouldn’t” he said “We’re both scared alright? We don’t know where Bradley is or what’s happened to him, we’ve been out of our minds with worry for days now…we definitely could’ve used a distraction from it all” he said. “Besides, you know Bradley, he’s only been trying to get us back together since he was five” 

“I know” she said laughing slightly “Oh that’s right, we’re back together” she said moving closer. 

“We are” he said as they kissed, he took the mug from her, setting it on her nightstand. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist as they began to kiss once more, Vicki slid his shirt off of him. She lied back, pulling him on top of her, she then rolled on top of him, planting kisses down his bare chest. 

Her phone began to ring, he groaned “Course” he said. 

“It could be about the boys” she said reaching over to her nightstand "Kel" she said answering "Hey" she said. 

"I've been calling all night where have you been?" Kellie asked. 

“Oh yeah sorry we just got caught up here and just decided to sleep here last night, what’s going on?”

"We got a call last night from Kyle’s cellphone.” 

“Oh my god, is he okay?” she asked. 

“I don’t know it wasn’t Kyle…it was Damien Winchester's father." 

"Wait…how is that possible? Why would he call?” 

“I don’t know but I think he knows something or he’s the one who took the boys, you guys need to get here and we'll explain the whole thing Dean and Detective Manning are coming over later." 

"Yeah okay we'll be there" Vicki said hanging up. 

"What’s going on?” he asked. 

"Damien Winchester's father called last night…from Kyle’s cellphone." 

"His father?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why? What could he possibly want?" he asked. 

"I don't know but we got to get over there" she said to him.

~*~

The doorbell at the Winchester house rang "Can I help you?" Reginald asked opening the door.

"Detectives Stone and Manning, is there a Daphne Winchester here?" Dean asked. 

"Of course, may I ask what this is regarding?" 

"Police business sir" Sam said to him. 

"Please, come in" Reginald said letting them in and leading them into the family room. "Mrs. Winchester" Reginald said. “Detectives Stone and Manning” Reginald said announcing them as they went into the room. 

“Oh, hello” she said to them “How may I help you?" she asked. 

“Hello Mrs. Winchester, we were hoping to ask you some questions about your husband” Dean said. 

"Derek? What happened? Is he alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Ma’am your husband is just fine" Sam reassured her. 

"Then what is it about?" she asked. 

"We have reason to believe your husband may be involved in some criminal activity" Dean said to her. 

"That's preposterous, what kind of criminal activity?" 

"The abductions of Neilson Carter, Harrison Dorough, Bradley Littrell, Adam McLean and Kyle Richardson" Sam said to her. 

“I know those boys…they go to school with...excuse me, went to school with my son” she said. 

“So you know about the kidnapping” Dean asked. 

“Of course it’s all over the news…what makes you believe that my husband is involved?” she asked. 

"Last night Kyle Richardson's parents received a phone call from Kyle's cellphone, the person on the other end is believed to be your husband". 

She remembered the conversation with Damien the night before. 

_“It’s about dad” he said to her._

_“Your father?” she asked._

_“What happened? Did he do something to you when he was here?" she asked._

_"No, not to me, someone else" Damien said to her._

_“What are you talking about?” she asked._

_"Mom, dad has done something horrible and you need to stop him before it's too late" Damien said to her._

The door opened and Derek stepped in "Sweet pea" he said to Daphne. 

“Oh” she said coming out of her trance “You’re home” she said nervously. 

"What's all this?" 

"Detectives Stone and Manning, Mr. Winchester we’re going to need you to answer a few questions for us” Dean said to him.

“Is this an official interrogation?” Derek asked. 

“No, just want to clear up a few things” Dean said. 

“What is this about?" he asked Daphne. 

"They think you're responsible for those boys being kidnapped." 

"That's ridiculous" Derek said. 

"Can you account for your whereabouts last night?" 

"Of course I was at my office" he said “And then I came home, right dear?” he asked, Daphne looked at him. 

“That’s right, he did” she said, Damien’s words still resonating in her mind. Dean looked at her suspiciously.

"look I feel bad for those kids and what my son put them through and I hope they all come home safely but my family's already been through enough as it is" Derek said to them. "now, if you'll kindly leave" he said to them. 

Dean and Sam looked at each other warily "Sorry to have bothered you Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, have a nice day" Dean said as they left the house. 

“I can’t believe this, something bad happens around here and suddenly, we’re responsible” Derek said irritated. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about anything” Daphne said “Are you free tonight? Maybe we can have dinner?” she asked. 

“Sounds great!” Derek said. 

“Wonderful, I’ll go freshen up” she said leaving the room. 

Derek pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed "It's me, we got to move fast, you got the stuff? Well get it! I want it on my desk by tomorrow morning or you'll be joining Dr. Wesselton in hell" he said wickedly as he ended the call. 

"What do you think?" Sam asked as they got in the car. 

“The wife definitely knows something, did you see her face?” Dean asked. 

“She was definitely terrified of something” Sam said to him. 

"Let's go check with this pizza place" Dean said to him as they pulled out of the Winchester's driveway.

~*~

“If Damien’s father is really behind all this, wouldn’t his wife know something?” Sasha asked as they all sat in the kitchen together.

Christina set a tray of coffee mugs on the table “Well if she does then she’s probably in complete denial” Christina said sitting down at the table.

“I’m sure he’s doing his best to distract her you know, fancy dinners, expensive jewelry, flowers…anything to keep her from finding out he’s a psychopath” Melissa said to them. 

“Hey” Vicki said coming into the kitchen. 

"There you are, where have you guys been all night?" Kellie asked her, they all turned to stare at her. 

“We just spent most of the night talking and figured it was best to spend the night at my place then to sneak in in the middle of the night” she said flustered. 

“Wait a minute…” Melissa said looking at her, she then gasped “You had sex!” she said, they all looked at her surprised. 

“Did you?!” Sasha asked. 

“…A little” Vicki said to them, they all gasped “What? We have been agonizing and worried sick over Bradley for days now, it was a nice distraction” she said. 

“so what do you call that? Grief sex?” Melissa asked. 

“No” Vicki said. 

“We call it ‘getting back together’ sex” Vicki said. 

“Wait what?” Sasha asked. 

“You and Brian are back together?” Kellie asked. 

“Yeah kind of” Vicki said smiling “We decided to try things again” she said sitting at the table. 

“How did this happen?” Christina asked. 

“Well it turns out he had been having some feelings for me lately, I’ve been having feelings for him so we…”. 

“Decided to feel each other?” Melissa asked. 

“In a manner of speaking, yes” Vicki said. 

“How was it?” Melissa asked. 

“You guys! This isn’t high school, our children are missing!” Kellie yelled at them. 

“Kel’s right, we can talk about this once the boys are home, what happened with this phone call?” Vicki asked. 

“All we know is that someone called Kev from Kyle’s cellphone, when Kev asked if it were Kyle on the other end all they said was ‘not quite’” Kellie said to her. 

“And he was able to tell it was Damien Winchester’s father just based on that?” Vicki asked. 

“No, after the trial Mr. Winchester came up to us in the courtroom and all but threatened Kyle” Kellie said. 

“What?” 

“He did?” Christina and Melissa asked. 

“What’d he say?” Vicki asked. 

“He said he was going to make it up to his son no matter what” Kellie said. 

“What’d Dean say?” Vicki asked. 

“Just that he’d look into it” Sasha said when her phone began to ring “Oh” she said “Hello?” she asked “Jodi? Hi…okay calm down, what happened?” Sasha asked. They looked at her concerned “Is she okay?” Sasha asked “Yeah…okay, thanks so much for calling me, yeah bye” Sasha said hanging up. 

“Oh god, did something happen to Natalie?” Vicki asked nervously. 

“Someone is obviously having way too much fun with the phone tricks” Sasha said “Jodi just told me Nat got a text last night from Neilson’s cell phone” Sasha said to them. 

“Oh god” Christina said. 

“What did it say?” Kellie asked. 

“I don’t know but Nat is terrified” Sasha said. 

“God why is this happening?” Kellie asked.

~*~

The door to the pizza place opened, the detectives walked in and up to the counter.

"What can I get you?" a man in an apron asked them. 

“hi, Detectives, Stone and Manning, we’re looking for the person who delivered to the Evergreen Estates on Friday night” Dean said to him. 

“Friday night” he said looking in a log book “That was Jimmy, hey Jimmy!” he said he called to the back, a young guy came forward. 

"Can I help you?" he asked. 

"We need to ask you a few questions" Sam said. 

"Am I in trouble?" Jimmy asked. 

“Not at all just need your help with something” Dean said to him as they sat down at a table. 

“Sure” Jimmy said. 

"You were sent to deliver to the Evergreen Estates on Friday night correct?" 

"Well yeah but when I got there, the guy at the gate stopped me" Jimmy said to him "He said he would deliver it himself" Jimmy said. 

"Was it this guy?" Sam asked holding up a picture of Jerry. 

"No, he was bigger, like a bodyguard almost." 

"He say anything else?" 

"Nope just handed me the money and told me to leave" Jimmy said, they looked at each other. 

"Thank you, we really appreciate it" Dean said to him "So Winchester has help" Dean said. 

"Well yeah you saw the guy, no way he took those boys out of there by himself" Sam said to him as they left. 

Dean's phone began to ring "Yeah Captain what's up?" he asked "Are you serious?" he asked "Yeah, we'll go right now" he said hanging up. 

"What's up?" Sam asked as they got into the car. 

"Apparently we just got an urgent call from Ferncliff Juvenile Center, someone insisting they speak to us" Dean said. 

“Who?" Sam asked. 

"Damien Winchester" Dean said as he started the car.

~*~

"You get the stuff?" Derek asked Dmitri.

"Right here boss" Dmitri said. 

"Great, unfortunately we may have to move our plans up, the cops are sniffing around my house." 

"Told you not to make that call" Dmitri said to him. 

"Did I ask for your opinion?!" he asked angrily. 

"Sorry boss" Dmitri said. 

"Let me see it" he said grabbing a large leather binder from him, he set it on his desk and opened it "Wonderful" he said laying his eyes on the contents inside.


	15. One Step Closer

Dean showed his badge his to the guard, Sam following behind him. 

“So…what do you think this kid wants?” Sam asked. 

"I don't know but the captain said it was urgent" Dean said as they were lead to a small room. 

"Damien Winchester?" Dean asked. 

Damien sat at a table "Yeah" he said nodding. 

"Detective Dean Stone, my partner Sam Manning, you had something you wanted to talk to us about?". 

"Yeah I uh...I have some information about the case you’re working on" Damien said to them. 

"Okay well...we're all ears" Dean said setting a tape recorder on the table. 

"Before I tell you this I have to know is anyone going to know it was me who told you?" 

"No course not, this meeting is completely between us" Sam said to him. 

"I know I'm probably the last person you expected to be helping you with this case given my history with these guys..." 

"History is just that, history, whatever happened between you all is in the past...just tell us what you know". 

"Okay well uh..." Damien said as he glanced up to see them all standing behind Dean and Sam. 

"We're waiting" Kyle said, Harry tapping his wrist. 

“My father came to see me a few days ago." 

"Okay..." Dean said. 

"He showed me the footage from the news about the disappearance” Damien said “Then he told me I should thank him” Damien said. 

“Thank him for what?” Sam asked. 

“Detectives…my father’s the one behind this whole thing…he did it” Damien said to them. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive, now I know it's not admissible or hearsay or whatever but he told me everything" Damien said to him. 

"No, no... tell us what happened." 

"Okay...my father is building a new office for his company." 

"Yes...WinCo Terrace" Sam said. 

"Yeah, about a month ago, he bought the old power plant on Cypress Hill." 

"That's the old industrial park" Dean said. 

“Right…I’m going to say he has them all locked up in that old building” Damien said to them. 

"Damien, are you absolutely sure?" 

"Yes, I swear, check the security footage maybe they got it on tape or something" Damien said to them. 

"Damien why would your father do this?" Sam asked. 

"He said it was for me...to make up for everything" 

"You weren't involved in this were you?" Dean asked. 

"No, I had no idea what was going on until he showed up here" Damien said to them. 

"Damien...do you have any idea what your father is planning on doing with these boys?" they asked.

“Yeah I do…and it’s not good” Damien said.

"Damien, I know it wasn't easy for you to go against your father like this...and your relationship with these boys is far from perfect but you did the right thing" Dean said to him.

~*~

“Morning sweet pea” Derek said as he came into the dining room, kissing Daphne’s cheek.

“Good morning” Daphne said nervously. 

“Morning sir” Reginald said pulling his chair out for him. 

“Morning Reginald” Derek said chipperly “Something wrong dear?” Derek asked Daphne. 

“Oh, no, sorry” she said “Just thinking…so um I was thinking since you’ve finally got a day off, why don’t we spend the day together?” Daphne asked him. 

“Oh sweet pea I’m so sorry, unfortunately I’ve got a lot of work to do” Derek said sadly. 

“Oh…” she said. 

“Yes, more work to be done on the new building, I want it up and running by Christmas” Derek said to her "In fact, I should get going” he said getting up from the table. 

“But instead of lunch how about I treat you to dinner?” 

“Oh that sounds wonderful” she said smiling sadly. 

“Great, I'll make the reservations, have a good day sweetie” he said kissing her and leaving. 

“You too” she said, she sat at the table by herself for a few minutes, seeing his car pull out of the driveway from the dining room windows “Reginald” she said. 

“Yes mam” he said coming to her side. 

“I’m going to go run some errands, so I will be gone for most of the morning.” 

“I'd be more than happy to run them for you mam.” 

“oh, thank you so much but I can take care of it” she said smiling. 

“Yes mam” Reginald said returning her smile.

~*~

Daphne then drove to Derek's office building, she walked through the lobby and came to the reception desk.

“Oh Mrs. Winchester” his secretary said greeting her. 

“Hello Gretchen, is Derek available?” she asked. 

"I'm sorry he's not here" Gretchen said to her. 

"He's not, odd he said he had some business to take care of today" Daphne said confusedly. 

“I know he's been going over the building plans with the construction team” Gretchen said to her.

“Oh okay, thank you” Daphne said smiling warmly at her. 

“Would you like me to have him call you?” Gretchen asked sweetly. 

“Oh, no that's okay, oh and if he does come in, please don't mention that I was here, I was hoping to...surprise him” Daphne said smiling at her. 

“No problem Mrs. Winchester, have a nice day” Gretchen said returning her smile. 

Daphne sat in her car, remembering the blood on Derek's sleeve at dinner, and what Damien and the detectives said to her all running together in her head, it was all coming together.

~*~

"Dean" Kellie said opening the door.

"I need you all in here right away" he said. 

"Oh uh yeah, hold on" she said "Can I get everyone in the living room?!" she called out "Dean's here!" she yelled. 

"Detective, hey, any news?" Kevin asked. 

"Plenty, if you could all have a seat" Dean said as they all sat down around the room. 

"Okay number 1, the blood on Bradley's shirt was a match to the DNA on the toothbrush you gave me." 

"Oh god" Vicki said. 

"Now our forensics team don't think that Bradley could have died from the amount of blood on that shirt." 

"No just enough to make us think he did" Brian said. 

"Exactly" Sam said. 

"Second thing, the pizza I asked you for? It had been enhanced with something, which is how they were able to get the boys out of the house." 

"They?" Kellie asked. 

"Enhanced with what?" Vicki asked.

"Something called Rohypnol" Dean said to them. 

"You got to be kidding me" Vicki said. 

"You know what that is?" Brian asked. 

"It's the date rape drug" she said to him. 

"What?!" he asked. 

"I thought that stuff only worked when you mix it with alcohol?" AJ asked, they all turned to look at him "I just know stuff okay?" he asked. 

"Don't ever buy me a drink again" Howie said to him. 

"Dean, you said they, who's they?" Kellie asked. 

"Derek Winchester probably" Kevin said. 

"Or whoever he hired to help him with this thing" Dean said to him. "We tracked down the delivery driver, he said he was stopped at the front gate by a large man who paid him off and told him to go away." 

"Pretty sure Jerry's not a very large man" Brian said. 

"Exactly, I checked with Jerry and he said he got a phone call about suspicious activity, he left the gate house to drive around for a security check". 

"This guy's good, I got to hand it to him" AJ said. 

"Trust me, this story's only getting better, yesterday I got a call from Damien Winchester." 

"I hate that kid" AJ said. 

"What'd he want?" Kevin asked. 

"Said he had some urgent news to share with his...turns out his father needed someone to brag to and Damien was it" Dean said. 

"He told Damien?" Kellie asked. 

"According to Damien, said his father was doing this for him as retribution for all the years of abuse and neglect, we're working on getting the security footage and if we can, that's it, he's going down" Dean said. 

“And Kel, I’m going to need your help” Dean said to her. 

“Me? What for?” she asked. 

“Winchester’s wife” Dean said to her. 

“Oh forget it” Kellie said “No there’s no way that woman would ever turn in her husband” Kellie said to her. 

“Kel, I know she knows something, I could tell when we were at their house, you may not be able to appeal to her as a wife…but you can appeal to her as a mother” Dean said to her. 

“Dean I don’t know” Kellie said to him. 

“Kel, do it for Kyle” he said to her, she looked at Kevin who nodded in agreement.

“Okay…sure, I’ll talk to her” Kellie said to him. 

“Great…don’t worry…no matter what I’m bringing your boys home…I promise” Dean said to them. 

“And this may be the only way to do it” he said.

~*~

Daphne walked into the police station, approaching the front desk "Excuse me? I'm looking for a detective Stone?" she asked.

"Name?" an officer asked picking up a phone. 

"Daphne Winchester, he needed to see me" she said as he pushed a button. 

"Stone, yeah a woman here to see you, Daphne Winchester, okay" he said hanging up "He'll be right out, just have a seat" the officer said as she took a seat by the wall. 

Soon Dean made his way to the front desk "Mrs. Winchester." 

"Detective, you needed to see me?" 

"Not me, but I have someone here who does" he said "Come with me" he said taking her down a hallway. 

He opened the door "Come on in" he said letting her into a conference room where she saw Kellie standing there. 

"What's this?" she asked. 

"Kellie was hoping to speak with you." 

"I've already told you I have no idea what is going on with my husband, I'm sorry, I can't help you" she said to them. 

"Just hear what she has to say" Dean said. 

"Hello Daphne" Kellie said stepping forward. 

"Kellie" Daphne said. 

“When I got pregnant with Kyle I was 16 years old” Kellie said. “I was terrified and I didn’t know what to do” Kellie said to her “My parents were furious with me but I was lucky enough to have their support and I had Kevin, the boyfriend who at the time was the love of my life” Daphne looked at her sadly. “And I had my friends who were either lucky or unfortunate enough to be able to have the very same experience I did.” “You have no idea what it’s like to be pregnant while still in high school, people are giving you dirty looks and whispering about you behind your back, it’s awful” Kellie said. 

“Kellie I…” Daphne said. 

“Please, let me finish” Kellie said to her “I can remember the day Kyle was born like it was yesterday…nine months of anticipation and excitement…” she said, tears falling down her cheeks. “He was so perfect” she said whimpering “and so small, I held him in my arms and I just didn’t want to let him go” she said wiping her tears away.

Daphne wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes away as well. 

“He is my heart and my soul” she said “And he is the most amazing person I know, he’s kind hearted and he’s brave and he’s strong” Kellie said to her. “And most importantly, he loves the other boys like they were his brothers, he watches over them and he protects them and I can’t imagine what he must be going through right now, knowing they’re hurt and there’s nothing he can do to help them” Kellie said, tears still spilling down her cheeks. “I'm begging you, as one mother to another, please…help me bring the boys home” she said taking Daphne’s hands and squeezing them tightly. “Please, we don't know if they're hurt or if they're even still alive, please you have to get your husband to tell you where they are". 

"I'm sorry...I can't” Daphne said sadly, pulling her hands out of Kellie’s grip, Kellie then wept on Dean’s shoulder. 

"Mrs. Winchester, I got a call from your son...now he all but admitted that his father was behind this whole thing, we're working on getting the security footage and if we get those tapes and hear his confession he's going down" Dean said to her. "Mrs. Winchester...we are running out of time, we need your help" Dean said to her.


	16. Wired

"Daphne!" Derek called out as he returned home "Daphne dear!" he called once again. 

"Welcome home sir" Reginald said coming into the foyer with a drink. 

"Thank you Reginald...where's Mrs. Winchester?" he asked. 

"I'm afraid she was called down to the police station" he said. 

Derek looked at him fearfully "What?" he asked. 

"She was asked to come down by a Detective Stone" he said. 

"Not this again, thank you Reginald" he said putting his glass back on the silver tray in Reginald's hand before leaving the house. "Dmitri, we have a problem, we're going to have to finish the job tonight, you know what to do and hey you know the rule, you leave Richardson to me" Derek said on the phone as he drove downtown. 

The door to Bradley's room opened Dmitri, Paulie and Vinnie came in. 

“What now?" he asked irritated. 

"Get him up" Dmitri said to them as he plunged the syringe into a vial. 

"What is that?" Bradley asked. 

"Just something to help you relax" Dmitri said to him. 

Bradley looked at the needle in fear "No, stay away from me..." he said struggling against them. 

"Hold him still" Dmitri said. 

"Get away from me, no!" Bradley yelled as he struggled against them. 

The plunger of the needle went down as the liquid inside disappeared. 

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Dmitri asked, they dropped Bradley back down to his bed. 

"What was in that needle? What did you give me?" Bradley asked. 

"Lay down and take a nap kid, you're going to be out for a while”. “Now we're off to pay your little boyfriend a visit...come on guys, Carter's next." 

"No" Bradley said, they opened the door "No!" Bradley yelled as it slammed shut. 

Derek then blew into the station "Excuse me" he said to the officer at the front desk. 

"Can I help your sir?" 

"You have no right to talk to my wife without our lawyer present" he said. 

"I'm sorry sir, who are you?" 

"Derek Winchester, your detectives dragged my wife here, now, where is she?" he asked. 

"Mr. Winchester" Dean said standing outside the conference room. 

"You, where's my wife?" he asked angrily. 

"Derek" Daphne said coming out of the conference room. 

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you call me?" he asked "I'm taking my wife home."

~*~

"Alright blondie, it's nap time" Dmitri said as Vinnie and Paulie yanked Neilson up to his feet, once again Dmitri filled a syringe.

"What is that stuff?" Neilson asked. 

"Hold him" Dmitri said. 

"No, you are not sticking me with any needles...no get away from me...no!" Neilson yelled, the stabbed the needle into his arm, draining all the liquid into his. 

"All done, see, that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked. 

"What was that? What did you inject me with?" 

"Night Night" Dmitri said shutting the door behind him. 

"Two down three to go" they said leaving the room.

~*~

“Fine…Mrs. Winchester I’m sorry to drag you down here but I appreciate your time” Dean said to her.

“Come on dear” Derek said extending his hand to Daphne. 

“So Mr. Winchester I hear you paid your son a visit a few days ago” Dean said “What’d you talk about?” he asked. 

“What business is that of yours?” he asked. 

“Derek” Daphne said meekly "Damien told me everything...please tell me you didn't do it" Daphne said "Please tell me you don't know where those boys are" she said tearfully. 

"Daphne sweetheart, Damien is sick, he's confused, you know I’d never do anything like that" he said to her. 

“Just be aware Winchester…all conversations inside prison walls are recorded and right now my team is getting the security footage from the day you visited Damien” Dean said "I'm giving you a chance here, tell us where those boys are" Dean said. 

"You son of a bitch" Kevin said charging towards Derek, he threw him against the wall and held him there. 

"Kev...come on...let him go" AJ said to him. 

“Not until he tells me what he did with my son!” Kevin yelled in fury “You have my son! You have our boys! where are they?!" he continued to rage at Derek, Derek choked for a breath as he held him tightly by the throat. 

A few officers pulled him off and Derek fell to his feet  
"He comes anywhere near me I want him charged assault" Derek said to Dean. 

"Don't push your luck" Dean said to him. 

"Detective if I am not under arrest, I am taking my wife and going home, come on Daphne" she looked at them frightened before following him. 

"Stop him!" Kevin yelled. 

"Do it and my lawyer will have your badge and this entire department shut down" Derek said as he and Daphne left. 

"He's going to start scrambling trying to cover his tracks we need to get him before anything else happens" Dean said to them.

“How do you plan on doing that?” he asked. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him” Dean said.

~*~

Daphne sat paralyzed with fear as Derek helped himself to a drink “Drink?” he asked holding up a glass, she looked at him horrified “Take that as a no.”

“Derek…what have you done?” she asked trembling. 

“Daphne please this has been a very upsetting evening…” he sighed. 

“It’s true isn’t it? Damien was right, you did something to those boys” she said in horror. 

“Oh you can’t actually believe what Damien said…Daphne…our son is sick he needs help!” 

“Damien tried to kill those boys Derek! And now you’re finishing the job for him aren’t you?!” she asked in horror. “Just tell me what happened!” she said “please” she said in a whisper.

"Fine...remember when I started scouting locations for the new WinCo building?" he asked. 

"Yes..." Daphne said.

"Well I found one that was perfect..." 

_The door opened letting the sunlight fill in "Here we are" a man said letting Derek and two other men into the building._

_"You sure you want this place?" a man asked._

_"Course, plenty of room, nice view of the city" Derek said looking around._

_"What was this place? Originally?" his assistant asked._

_"Well that last time it was occupied it was used as a warehouse for the power plant, originally it was used as a mental ward."_

_"A nuthouse? Boss come on."_

_"Gregory if I want your opinion I'll ask for it" Derek said irritated "This would be a fine place for a WinCo terrace" he said looking around. "So let's talk numbers, how much would you be willing to sell it for?"_

_"Well it's hard to say...it's not exactly in great shape..."_

_"Obviously" Gregory said as Derek turned to glare at him._

_"Well we were planning to tear the building down and build on top...how much for the property?"._

_"Well I don't really know, it belongs to the city, you'd have to take it up with them, but if it's all the same to you, I'd really love to see someone bring down this old eyesore" the man said looking around "It's served its purpose"_

_"As have you" Derek muttered to himself "Well thank you, sir."_

_"Thank you, good luck with your project" the man said leaving._

_"Well gentlemen looks like we need to take a trip to city hall, I want a construction team together as soon as possible" Derek said._

_"You really think this place could be the new WinCo"_

_"Oh I have no doubt...just what I've been looking for" he said smiling to himself._

Daphne scoffed to herself in disbelief “Is there even going to be a new building? Are you even building a new WinCo? or has it all been a lie?” she asked. 

“Daphne…” he said. 

“No, please, continue…and those men that I saw that day when I visited…are they really maintenance workers?” she asked. 

“Daphne when this all started I knew I was going to need help” he said. “While we were looking for a construction crew to start work on the new building…which by the way, yes is infact, real” he said “I made some calls and it turns out that a few of the men on the construction team were on parole, wanting to get back up on their feet, so I helped" Derek said. 

 

_"Gentlemen, thank you for coming on such short notice" Derek said as they all sat in his office “I was rather impressed with your applications” he said sitting on the edge of the desk. “And just so you know I am very aware of your situations, I’ve spoken with your respective parole officers and I am very happy to help…and I’m hoping you can return the favor, I need your assistance on a special...separate project I'm working on and I'm willing to reimburse you for your trouble" Derek said taking a wad of cash from his pocket "What do you say?" Derek asked as they all looked at each other._

~*~

"You...get up" Dmitri barked at Adam.

"Well since you asked so nicely..." Adam said to him as he stood up, his arm still attached to the bedframe by the handcuffs, he pulled his arm from behind his back  
"What the hell" Adam said seeing the large needle. 

"Hold still kid this is going to hurt" he said. 

"Get the hell away from me with that thing!" Adam said "You're not shooting me up!" he said trying to get away. 

"Just hold still!" Dmitri said plunging it into his arm. 

"What was that stuff anyways?" Adam asked. 

"Something that'll help you sleep...for good" Dmitri said leaving the room.

~*~

_The doorbell rang, Bradley opened the door "Hey" he said to Dmitri who was disguised as a pizza delivery guy "How much?" he asked._

_"Fifteen" Dmitri said._

_"Keep the change" Bradley said handing him a twenty-dollar bill._

_"Thanks a lot kid" he said handing Bradley the pizza box, he then shut the door behind him._

_"Yo! Pizza's here!" Bradley yelled._

_"Shouldn't be long now" Dmitri said getting back into the disguised delivery car and hiding themselves in the brush._

_Harry felt heaviness in his head as he struggled to keep his eyes open as he did his homework. His head slumped forward he kept jolting himself awake, opening his eyes wide and trying to write once more when the drowsiness overcame him. He laid his head on the desk; his pencil falling from his hand to the floor._

_Adam lied on the couch, he felt a wave of nausea wash over him, he could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He sat up from the couch, the room beginning to spin around him, he tried to stand up but fell to the floor on his knees. He crawled towards the kitchen, the tile floor cooling his burning skin. His breath became heavier and quicker, finally shutting his eyes and surrendering to darkness._

_Neilson lied lifeless on his bedroom floor, his phone laying next to him "Meet you guys in ten minutes" the message on the screen from Natalie read._

_Bradley leaned up against the refrigerator door, He pulled out a bottle of water and took a large gulp, he shook his head and blinked a few times, pinching the bridge of his nose. He set the bottle on the countertop, his hands shaking, he fell to the floor, knocking the bottle of water over, letting it spill out on the floor._

_Kyle staggered through the hallway, seemingly getting longer as he tried to get to the stairs, he held onto the stair railing tightly, stumbling down the stairs struggling to stay on his feet. "Phone, got to get to the phone” he mumbled to himself, he reached the bottom step. His dazed state gave in and he fell to the floor, he slid himself over to the end table and reached up, fumbling around for the phone. It finally fell over, he quickly grabbed it, the number panel began to multiply in front of him as he tried to dial. He turned over on his back, looking up at the ceiling when a blurry face manifested over him before finally closing his eyes._


	17. The Jig Is Up

“By this time tomorrow, they'll be gone for good" Derek said taking a sip of his drink. 

Daphne stood there in shocked silence, she closed her eyes placing her hand over her mouth, her heavy breathing filling the room’s silence. “Well…you’ve certainly put a lot of thought and effort into all this huh?” she asked. 

"Don't you remember the day Damien was carted off to jail? I saw those boys outside the courthouse, they were practically celebrating! They had just sent our son to prison and they were acting like it was some big victory! I did it for Damien” he said. 

“For Damien?” she asked shocked “My god Derek!” she said “Damien is absolutely horrified by what you’ve done!” she said. 

"I wanted to prove you wrong, that I do love my son, more than anything in the world, I decided to give him the one thing he wanted...revenge...justice...he deserved it after what he had been through". 

Dean and Sam sat listening intently to Derek confess his whole plan. 

"We got him" Dean said.

~*~

Dmitri opened the door to Harry's room and found him lying back on the cot "What does crazy papa Winchester want now?" he asked bitterly.

"Get him up and hold him still" Dmitri instructed. 

"What?" Harry asked as they picked him up from his sitting position and held on to his arms. 

"Sleeves" Dmitri said as they forced his sleeves up. 

"What are you doing?!" Harry asked, Dmitri tapped on the syringe, Harry looked at it nervously "No... no..." he said trying to escape their clutches "Get away from me!" he said struggling, He yanked on Harry's exposed arm, plunging the needle into him and let him fall back to the cot. Harry screamed in pain "What was that? What did you give me?!" he asked as they left the room.

~*~

“Are they still there?” Daphne asked.

“What?” Derek asked. 

“Those boys, are they still in that building?!” she asked once more. 

“For now…” Derek said taking a drink “Does it matter? Daphne…you’re missing the point here…I’m going to get our son out” he said. “I have inside information about the judge who put Damien in jail and unless he wants it leaked to the press he’s going to let our son go and overturn the sentence” Derek said “And then, we’ll move out of state, start a whole new life.” 

"You're a monster" Daphne said to him. 

“I promise…everything will work out” he said wrapping his arm around her, he felt the wire wrapping around her back "What...what's this" he said opening her blouse and seeing the microphone taped to her body. He stared at her in fury, he could see the flashing of police lights approaching the house, their sirens in the far distance becoming louder as they got closer "You were the one who said I didn't give Damien enough love or attention, you're the one who said I was too hard on him" he said moving towards her, she backed away "You're the one who said I bullied him" he yelled at her. 

She tried to get away from him when he grabbed her by the arms and began to shake her violently, he then picked up a candlestick and struck her with it. 

The uniformed officers kicked open the door to the Winchester's house as Sam led them in, his gun drawn in front of him "Daphne Winchester" he called out "Check all the rooms upstairs." 

"Yes sir" he said as an officer ran upstairs, he went into the family room and found Daphne on the floor, blood gushing from her head. 

"Yeah I need an ambulance at 600 Winchester Drive, I got an adult female unconscious and non-responsive, bleeding profusely from the head" Sam said over his radio. 

"All clear!" someone yelled from upstairs. 

"Dean, Winchester's gone" Sam said on his phone. 

“Damn it!” Dean growled “We got to move, get the rescue crew down to the industrial park, alright men let's suit up" Dean said to his crew. 

"We're going with you" Kevin said. 

"Absolutely not" Dean said "This is a very dangerous mission, the department can't risk your safety and I won't allow it." 

"Look, we don't care what you're going to tell us right now, we are going to be there, whether you like it or not". "So you can throw us all in jail now or let us bring our boys home" Brian said to him.

~*~

Sirens blared, the lights flashing, the cars speeding  
downtown at top speed.

“Where’s Richardson?” Derek asked hurriedly as he came into the building. 

“In his cell” Dmitri said following behind him. 

“You get rid of the others?” Derek asked. 

“All taken care of boss” Dmitri said to him. 

“Good, you’d better get out of here while you can” Derek said. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Cops are onto us, get the others and get as far away as you can.” 

“What about you?” he asked. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll manage, go! Now!” Derek said. 

They broke through the gates of the old industrial building following the path up a steep hill where it sat. 

Kyle heard the sirens and sat up on his cot looking around "Oh my god" he said to himself. 

The door opened, Derek stood there looking menacing "Hello Kyle" he said shutting the door.

Dmitri, Paulie and Vinnie fled the building they were immediately taken down by Dean's team, the officers tackling them to the ground, pulling their arms around their backs and putting cuffs on their wrists, the metal tightening around their skin. They shoved Paulie and Vinnie into a squad car, they shut the door and forced Dmitri up against the car. 

Dean approached him calmly, he then punched him in the face "Where is he?" 

"You want to be more specific?" Dmitri asked. 

"Winchester...where is he?" Dean asked holding him by the collar. 

"Never heard of him" Dean then hit his head hard against the car. 

"Where is he?!" Dean raged.

"Go to hell!" he yelled, Dean wrapped his hand tightly around his neck, squeezing it, he coughed and sputtered. 

"Stone...Stone!" someone said pulling him off Dmitri. 

"Where is Winchester?!" he fell to the ground in a fit of coughs "Where is he?!" Dean yelled. 

"In the building" he said during his coughing.

"And then there were two" Derek said playing with the bullets he held in his hand. 

"You're not going to get away with this, don't you hear the sirens? you're done!" Kyle said to him. 

"That's what you think, there's a car waiting for me on the other side of the building all I need is one good shot and I'm out of here." 

“Fine…you want to kill me, go ahead…just let my friends go first” Kyle said. 

"Oh don’t worry, your friends have been dealt with." 

"What does that mean?" Kyle asked. 

Derek reached into his coat and pulled out an empty vial "What is that?" Kyle asked. 

"Something called sodium thiopental" he said "Not sure what exactly it is but I do know it was at one time, one of the main drugs used in lethal injection." 

Kyle looked at him in horror “What’d you do to them? Where are they?!” Kyle yelled at him. 

“Oh Kyle, I wouldn’t worry about them anymore…can’t help them now" he said loading the bullets into the gun.  
"I'll tell you something, I'm going to enjoy this" he said as Kyle looked at him in fear "Any last words?" he asked pointing the gun at him. 

"What's going on, where are they?" he asked. 

"Winchester's got them inside" Dean said to him. 

"What are you going to do?" Kevin asked. 

"I'm not going to do anything, WE are going to go in there and get your son, let's go" he said cocking his gun. "Remember what we talked about, you all stay behind me and do what I say, got it?" Dean asked. 

“Yeah” Kevin said. 

“We got it” AJ replied. 

The door flew open as Dean kicked it in, he came in, his gun drawn out in front of him as the guys stood behind him, looking around anxiously. "You guys go, check the rooms, I'll cover you" he said as they split up. 

“Bradley J?!” Brian called out flinging a door open to an empty room. 

“Neilson!” NIck called out checking out another room. 

“Harry?!” Howie yelled ducking in and out of other rooms. 

“Adam!” AJ called out, they all ducked in and out of empty rooms but to no avail. 

"They're not here" Brian said to Dean. 

"He probably moved them when he knew we were closing in" Dean said going into a room. He pulled the dingy sheet back to reveal the remains of a blood tattered piece of clothing.

Brian looked at it sadly, Dean picked it up and looked at it, sighing in distress, he then looked over to Brian to see a stray tear fall down his face. 

"I'm sorry" Dean said handing it to him when they heard a gunshot "Stay back" Dean said following the sound. Dean stood back, charging at the door and with a swift motion kicked it open. he found Kyle standing over Derek with the gun in his hand. "Kyle" he said to him, he stared down at Mr. Winchester who lied on the floor in shock watching the blood flow from him. 

"I can't believe I did that" Kyle said. 

"Kyle, it's okay son, he can't hurt you anymore" Dean said moving towards him slowly "Just hand me the gun" Dean said to him as Kyle moved away slowly and stood there in a daze. "It's okay" Dean said as Kyle handed him the gun. 

"Hey dad" Kyle said to Kevin. 

"Kyle" he said grabbing him into a tight hug. 

"You okay? Did he hurt you?" Kevin asked as Kyle remained shocked. 

“We meet again” Dean said kneeling next to Derek, Derek stared up at him with wide eyes. “I’m giving you one chance here Winchester where are the others?" Dean asked "We know you stashed them somewhere, where are they?" he asked as Derek lost consciousness. 

"Kyle" Dean said standing up "Did he tell you anything about where they others might be?" Kyle looked at him on the verge of tears, turning around to face them all, hopeful looks on their faces. “Kyle if you know something you have to tell me alright? We don’t have a lot of time” Dean said to him. 

“I’m so sorry” he said sobbing “I’m so sorry…there’s nothing I could do” he said hysterically. 

“No…no! they’re not…” AJ said. 

“Kyle, calm down alright? Just tell us what happened” Kevin said holding Kyle’s head, trying to soothe him. 

“I’m so sorry” he cried “They’re gone” he said tearfully burying his face into Kevin's shoulder, his body convulsing with sobs. 

“…It’s okay…it’s alright” Kevin said trying to soothe Kyle while trying to come over the shock, he turned back to look at them. 

They stood there each looking around in a daze, the reality sinking in and numbness taking over their bodies. 

Brian absent-mindedly walked back outside, the piece of Bradley's shirt still clutched tightly in his hand, he stood against the police car and looked around flabbergasted. He looked at the bloody fabric as he began to weep.


	18. Six Feet Under

Dean came out of the building and walked towards Brian "Hey" he said softly. 

“You know when Bradley was born…I was his age” Brian said sniffling. 

“I didn’t know that” Dean said softly. 

Brian nodded sadly “he was born the day after my 17th birthday” Brian said. 

“Wow” Dean said. 

“And the first time I held him…” Brian said tearfully “Every fear I had, every doubt I had of being a father disappeared” he said as tears trickled down his cheeks. "I promised him that I would protect him with everything I had...he was my boy" he whimpered. 

"Hey, you know that as soon as Winchester wakes up we're going to do everything we can to get him to tell us where they are, we'll find Bradley J. okay? I promise" Dean said. 

"Stone" an officer said approaching him "Cadaver dogs are here, we’re ready to start the search" the officer said. 

"Do you mind?!" Dean said to the officer angrily. 

Bradley opened his weary eyes, looking around the darkness that consumed him, he moved his arms to the side feeling constricted, hitting something solid.  
He raised his hand hitting something solid above him. He slapped it a few times more, he tried to move his arms to the side once more and realized he was trapped. 

“Sir, I know this is a tough time but…” the officer said. 

“Callaghan, not now!” Dean said irritated. 

"No, no it's okay" Brian said sniffling "Here" he said handing the shirt piece to the officer. 

"Thank you sir" he said bending down and letting the dog sniff it. 

The dog then pulled on the leash leading the officer to a vacant field, he and Dean followed it, they came upon four shallow graves hastily dug and covered over. The dog began to bark as he dug his paws into the dirt. 

"Oh my god" Dean said “Over here! We got something!” Dean yelled. 

“You hear that?” Callaghan asked as they became quiet, listening intently. 

“What is it?” Brian asked looking down at the pile of dirt where they could hear the dull, muffled sound of a pounding.

“Get a crew down here now! I want everyone down here with shovels digging!” Dean yelled at Officer Callaghan. 

Brian fell to his knees and using his hands to dig through the grave. Dirt flew into the air as he hastily threw it to the side with his hands. 

“Right over here” Dean said as a few people brandishing shovels came to their side and began helping to dig.  
“Here” he said handing one to Brian. 

Brian shoved the spade into box, popping the lid off and seeing Bradley lying there "My god" he said "Bradley, Bradley, hey" he said trying to wake him up. 

“How long until this bastard wakes up?” AJ asked an officer. 

“I’m sorry sir I couldn’t tell you” he said. 

“Well when he wakes up I want you guys to crack him until he tells you where my son is and what he did to him” AJ said angrily “And then I want him thrown into a cell with giant steroid crazed lunatics” he said. 

“Hey Connors…Dean needs an excavation crew asap” another officer said to him “Seems Winchester buried these kids alive” the officer said, they all looked at each other. 

“Wait what?” Howie asked. 

“What do you mean buried alive?!” Nick asked. 

“You need to stay back!” another officer said as they tried to approach Dean. 

“Hey it’s alright, let them through” Dean said to the officer.

“Bradley?” Nick asked in disbelief. 

"I got a pulse" Brian said "It's not much but it's there" he said "Hang on buddy okay? I'm going to get you out of here" he said. 

“Don’t worry, the excavation crew is on their way, they’ll have them out in no time” Dean said to them. 

“Forget it, he can do it so can we” AJ said throwing his jacket to the ground and grabbing the shovel and digging with their hands as well. 

“Callaghan! ETA on the paramedics” Dean said. 

“On their way” Callaghan responded.

“Tell them to hurry up” Dean said. 

Brian picked Bradley out of the makeshift coffin and cradled him in his arms. 

“Neilson!” Nick called, still throwing the dirt behind him as he dug up the grave “Neilson if you can hear me I’m coming to get you!” he said, digging frantically. 

Sirens filled the air as the ambulance quickly approached the building, Dean waved his arms, flagging them down. 

It came to a stop just near where Dean was standing “Hey right here!” Dean said as another ambulance approached the building. 

“Stone” a man in a crime scene investigation unit uniform said with a few other men behind him said as he approached Dean, shovels in hand. 

“Start digging, Winchester buried these kids alive, there are two more, go!” Dean said to them “Guys, I need you to stand back.” 

“We got this!” AJ said to Dean as they kept digging. 

“How is he?” Dean asked as they placed Bradley on a stretcher hooking him up to various equipment. 

“His pulse is dropping and his breathing is weak we gotta get him to the hospital now” the paramedic said to him. 

“I’m going with you I’m his father” Brian said. 

“Come on” he said as he jumped into the back of the ambulance. 

The doors shut, the sirens came on and the ambulance shuttled out of the lot. 

Nick stuck the shovel spade into the top of the wooden box and popped it open, Neilson’s sleeping form lying inside. “My god” he said reaching into the box and pulling Neilson out. 

“We got another one” Dean said to the paramedics. 

“Adam, hey it’s me, I got you alright?” AJ said popping the lid off the makeshift coffin, he saw a very noticeable pin prick on his arm “Oh god” he groaned.

“What?” Dean asked. 

“He shot up him” AJ said pulling Adam from the box. 

“Got room for one more?” Dean asked the paramedics as they attended to Adam. 

“Harry! Harry can you hear me?!” Howie yelled as he held Harry in his arms “He’s hardly breathing” he said. 

“We got another bus on the way alright?” Dean said to him “Go!” he said shutting the ambulance doors, the sirens rang out as it drove out of sight.

~*~

"Kel?" she heard Kevin say, she turned around to see him walk in with Kyle in a wheelchair.

"Hey mom" he said to her. 

Tears began to form in her eyes as she ran to him “Baby” she said engulfing him in a hug, she whimpered as she hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?" she asked "Are you sure? Oh god" she said hugging him once again, running her hands through his hair "I finally have you back" she said. "What's wrong with him? Kyle? Honey you're okay now, you're at the hospital you're going to be fine" Kellie said to him. 

“Yeah” he said nodding tearfully “I’m going to be fine” he said. 

“What happened?” she asked, tears formed in Kevin's eyes as well. 

“The others weren’t as lucky” Kevin said in a hoarse whisper. 

“No” Kellie said. 

“Yeah” Kyle said as his voice squeaked “This is all my fault” Kyle said when they heard the ambulance sirens approaching the emergency entrance. A team of nurses rushed outside to help the paramedics, he ran aside the gurney as they wheeled Bradley inside. Kyle looked over confusedly “What’s going on?” he asked when they rushed another gurney with Neilson on it into the emergency room, Nick followed closely behind it.

~*~

Vicki paced her office, her phone pressed tightly to her ear “hey its me again, please please call me back I need to know if you found Bradley yet or not” she said hanging up.

“Doctor McAdams” a nurse said coming into her office. 

“This is not a good time” she said to him. 

“Your son’s been brought in” he said she ran from the room, past the nurse and down the hallway. 

Brian stood back in the cubicle as nurses tended to Bradley “What’s going on? Is he going to be alright?” he asked moving closer. 

“Mr. Littrell I’m sorry but I need you to step out” a nurse said to him. 

“No I have to stay with him” Brian said. 

“Trust me the only thing you can do to help your son right now is to give us room to work” the nurse said. 

“Don’t worry we’re going to do everything we can for him” the said as he shuffled Brian outside the cubicle and drew the curtain closed. 

The elevator dinged and Vicki dove off, Brian saw her coming towards him, engulfing her in his arms. 

“Is he okay? What happened? Where is he?” she asked frantically. 

“In there, the doctors are with him now” he said. 

“What happened to you? You’re filthy.” 

He sighed deeply “He buried him” he said. 

“What? What do you mean he buried him?” she asked. 

“I found him in a shallow grave, Winchester buried him alive” he said. 

“He did what?!” Vicki asked. 

“We’re moving your son to a room in the ICU” a nurse said to Vicki as she followed them out of the cubicle. 

“Bradley, honey” she said going to his side “Oh baby are you okay?” she asked taking his hand “What are you doing for him?” she asked the nurses. 

"We’re giving him oxygen, fluids, we think he was drugged prior, we’ll find out don’t worry” a nurse said to her. 

“We’re coming with you” she said to them as they wheeled Bradley out.

~*~

“I just want to know what’s going on” Kyle said as he lied in a hospital bed.

“Kyle Michael Richardson, you are not leaving this bed, not after what you’ve been through" Kellie said to him. 

“I’ll find out everything there is to know alright? You just stay put and rest” Kevin said leaving the room.

~*~

Natalie ran into the emergency room entrance “Excuse me” Natalie said “Can you tell me where I can find Neilson Carter?” she asked.

“Are you family?” the nurse asked. 

“Uh yeah, I’m his sister” Natalie said lying. 

“They just took him up to ICU, room 414” she said. 

“Thank you” Natalie said to her.

~*~

Ceiling tiles flew by above Derek as they rushed him into the emergency entrance, two uniformed officers following close behind and standing guard outside.

"Wife...my wife...where's my wife?" he asked groggily. 

"Oh you mean the one you whacked over the head and left for dead?" Dean asked "She's in recover" he said to him “When does he hit surgery?” Dean asked. 

“Fifteen minutes” the nurse said. 

“Stay with guy, don’t let him out of your site” Dean said to the uniformed officer. 

“Yes sir” he said to Dean as he left the room.

~*~

Kyle reached out, turning the knobs of the shower on, the water flowing over him, he closed his eyes, pushing his hair back away from his face. He finally opened his eyes and crumbled into a ball, his body convulsing with hard sobs, he then screamed loudly. 


	19. We Can Be Heroes

“Winchester buried him?” Vicki asked as she sat by Bradley’s bedside. 

“Yeah” Brian said, she nodded. 

“Where is that bastard now?” she asked angrily as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. 

“He was holding Kyle at gunpoint, Kyle was able to get the gun and take a shot at him” he said. 

“Yeah? Good” she said. 

The door to the room opened and another doctor entered the room “Dr. McAdams, Mr. Littrell” he said addressing them. 

“Hi Johnathan…so?” Vicki asked. 

"I checked his test results, they line up with that of the other boys, they were each drugged prior to being buried" the doctor said to them. 

"Do you know what was given to them?" Vicki asked. 

"Sodium thiopental" the doctor said to her. 

"Oh god" Vicki said sadly, Brian looked to her for an explanation "At one time it was one of the drugs used in lethal injection" she said to him. 

"We're going to administer a course of Narcan...it's a drug specialized in reversing the effects of an overdose, which this obviously was" the doctor said looking at Bradley's chart. 

"Will that help him wake up?" Brian asked. 

"With the amount that was given to him, he may need more than one shot" the doctor said. 

"So when will he wake up?" Brian asked. 

"We're not sure, Bradley could be out for mere hours or it could be days, we're going to do everything we can, but he's young and he's strong, I see no reason he wouldn't pull through this" he said to them. “Pupils are equal and reactive" he said as he looked into Bradley’s eyes with a penlight. 

"What about his arm?" Vicki asked. 

"I see no outward sign of infection, blood work came back clean for any bacterial infection, I still want to issue some antibiotics just to keep it from getting infected and of course correct the amateur stitch job that was done" he said to them. 

"My sweet little boy, what have they done to you?" Vicki asked. 

“Doctor McAdams?” another doctor asked as he peeked inside the room “A word?” he asked, she looked at him irritated. 

“I’ll be right back” she said to Brian, he nodded “I know I have patients I just needed to make sure my son was okay…” she said. 

“Vicki as of right now you are on paid leave” he said.

“What?” she asked.

“Right now your main concern needs to be your son, you’re no good to your patients if you’re not focused” he said to her. 

“Oh uh…thanks” she said. 

He nodded “If there’s anything anyone here can do just let us know…I sincerely hope Bradley’s going to be okay” he said. 

“Thank you” she said to him. 

“Dr. McAdams? I’m ready to administer the Narcan to your son” a nurse said to her. 

“Oh” Vicki said as they went back into the room. 

"Ah Stacy" he said ushering her inside, rubber gloves covered her hands as she held a syringe. “If this works, Bradley should be awake in no time” the doctor said to them. 

Other nurses also injected the drug into the IV bags of Neilson, Harry and Adam.

~*~

Kyle lied in his bed and stared at the TV, he lied there flipping quickly through the channels.

Dean approached the open door and knocked on the glass window “Kyle?” he asked. 

“Oh hey” Kyle said. 

“You probably don’t remember me; I'm Detective Stone I oversaw your case" he said. 

“Yeah I remember, you went out with my mom once too” Kyle said. 

“Right” Dean said “How you doing?" he asked. 

"Still freaked out" Kyle said sitting up. 

"Understandable you've been through a lot" Dean said to him. 

“Not just that…look my parents aren’t really telling me anything because they don’t want me upset or something…what happened to my friends?” Kyle asked. 

Dean took a breath “Kyle I’m afraid I’m going to have to agree with your parents” Dean said. 

“No, come on, tell me alright, I need to know” he said. 

Dean shut the door and sat on the foot of the bed.  
“Your friends were given a dose of sodium thiopental” he said. 

“Yeah he told me that part” Kyle said. 

“It is a very deadly substance and at one point was used in the lethal injection process…anyways, I have no idea what his thought process was here but he eventually decided burying them alive was a good choice” Dean said. 

“Sadistic bastard” Kyle said to himself. 

“Hey, Derek Winchester and his family are never going to bother you again" Dean said. 

"Is he dead?" Kyle asked. 

"No, from what I hear he came through surgery just fine” Dean said. 

"So what's going to happen?" Kyle asked. 

“Well…I guess we’ll just have to wait and see” Dean said to him. 

“This guy’s pretty powerful it wouldn’t surprise me if he was able to get away with all this” Kyle said. 

“Hey, I am going to do my best to make sure that does not happen” Dean said to him.

“Dean” Kellie said as she opened the door to Kyle’s room. 

“Oh Kel, hey” he said standing up “I was just filling Kyle in on Derek Winchester’s condition” he said. 

"Yeah, thanks detective" Kyle said shaking his hand, he and Kellie moved into the hallway, she pulled the door closed behind her. 

"Dean I want to thank you so much" she said. 

"Wasn't all me, you guys did a lot too, never would’ve gotten him if you didn’t convince Daphne to wear a wire” Dean said to her. 

“How is she?” Kellie asked. 

“The doctors say she’ll be just fine” Dean said. 

“Oh good” Kellie said to him. 

“You know it was great seeing you these past few days" Dean said to her. 

"Yeah it was" she said to him. 

"I don't know about you but I'd love it if we could have dinner some night soon" he said to her. 

"Oh wow" she said. 

"Detective Stone” Kevin said approaching Kellie’s side. 

“Hey” Dean said to him. 

“I was just thanking Dean for all the work he did” Kellie said to him. 

“Yes, thank you, so much, I wish there was some way to repay you” Kevin said shaking his hand. 

“It was no problem, like I told Kel, I had some major help” Dean said to him. 

Kevin smiled and went into the room. 

“So? Dinner?” Dean asked hopefully. 

"Dean that's really sweet of you to ask but I'm going to have to pass" she said looking into the room and watching Kevin with Kyle. 

"I know, it's okay, I'll see you around?" he asked. 

"Sure" she said to him.

~*~

Christina sat near Harry’s hospital bed holding his hand and pushing his hair from his face.

“He wake up yet?” Howie asked coming into the room. 

“Not yet…but the doctor did say that the one shot might not have been enough to reverse the overdose and even if it was, he might not wake up right away” she said. “It’s okay though, he’s been through a lot he needs his rest” she said “So? You never told me what exactly happened, where’d you find him?” she asked, Howie looked at her warily. 

“Doesn’t matter” he said shaking his head “What’s important is that he’s back and he’s going to be okay” he said, she looked at him curiously before looking back at Harry.

~*~

“So my boss just told me that as of right now I’m on paid leave” Vicki said to Brian.

“Oh” Brian said. 

“Yeah so I’m going to go and get changed, stop by my office quick and I’ll be right back” she said. 

“Hey” he said pulling her back “He’s going to be okay” he said kissing her forehead, she nodded sadly and then left the room.

~*~

Kellie stood outside a hospital room, raising her fist to knock on the door.

“Come in” a voice said from inside. 

She nervously opened the door and stepped inside coming face to face with Daphne. 

“Kellie” she said upon seeing her. 

“I know I’m probably about the last person you want to see right now” she said. 

“No, it’s okay” Daphne said to her. 

“I am so sorry” Kellie said sadly “I never wanted you to get hurt” she said. 

“I know” Daphne said “It’s okay” she said. 

“How can you say that? If I didn’t convince you to wear that wire…this never would’ve happened to you” Kellie said tearfully. 

“Kellie if anything I’m the one who should be apologizing to you…this was all happening right under my nose and I was too blind to see it” Daphne said.  
“The man I thought I knew better than anyone and loved more than anything hurt me in the worst way imaginable” Daphne said. 

“I’m so sorry this happened to you” Kellie said.

“Don’t be…it was worth it…Derek would have killed your boys…I’m just glad I could help” she said smiling,  
Kellie smiled back.

~*~

“You found him in grave?!” Sasha asked.

“Yeah” Nick said as they stood by Neilson’s hospital bed when there was a knock at the door, he opened to see Natalie. 

“Neilson” she said rushing to his side “Oh my god” she said looking at him “What happened to him?” she asked. 

“He’s been drugged” Nick said to her. 

“And apparently buried alive” Sasha said. 

“What?!” Natalie asked "Do they know when he'll wake up?" she asked.

"No, we just have to wait and see" Nick said to her. 

“Where is this Winchester bastard now?” Sasha asked him. 

“I don’t know surgery I guess” he said, she scoffed and left the room. 

“Sasha, where are you going?” he asked following her. 

“I’m going to find out where this guy is and then I’m going to the drug closet, getting a vial of whatever it is he pumped into our son and filling his IV with it” she said angrily.

“Are you crazy?!” he said pulling her back “You can’t do that! You’ll kill him!” he said. 

“For the love of god Nick, look at our son!” she said gesturing towards the window. “It is the summer before his senior year of high school, he should be out somewhere with Bradley and Natalie having fun and instead he’s…” she said getting choked up. “He’s lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life and we have no idea if he’s going to live or die” she said as he pulled her into him and held her tightly. 

“You can’t even imagine how much I’ve missed you these past few days” Natalie said to Neilson “Even if you’re not awake, it’s still nice to see your face” she said softly. “I need you to come back to me okay?” she asked holding his hand, she leaned in to softly kiss his cheek. 

“Not that I wouldn’t enjoy that guy enduring a slow painful death…” Nick said, still holding Sasha “You’re not really cut out for prison” he said, she smiled. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right” she said chuckling, wiping tears from her face. 

“Besides…I want a couple shots at him first” he said winking at her, the door opened and Natalie came out.

“Nat, you okay?” Sasha asked her. 

“Yeah I uh…I just need some air” she said quickly running away, they looked at her sadly.

~*~

Melissa stood outside Adam’s room watching the nurses tend to him, he approached her from behind.

“Everything okay?” AJ asked. 

“Yeah, they’re just giving him another shot, checking him out” she said “You talk to your mom?” she asked. 

“Yeah, she’s getting the first flight here” he said to her “What about you?” she asked. 

“Zoey called, she’s pretty upset” she said to him, he nodded “She asked about Kyle too” she said. 

“Hmm” he said. 

“She seemed pretty relieved to know that he was okay” she said. 

“That’s’ interesting” he said suspiciously.

~*~

Kyle lied in his bed as a nurse wrote something in his chart “Hey, can you tell me if my friends are awake yet? Or how they’re doing?” he asked her.

“No change” she said shaking her head.

“Thanks” he said as she left the room. 

“Hey” Kevin said coming into the room “So unfortunately your phone is still in police custody” he said “But I found your old iPod” he said handing it to him. 

“Thanks” Kyle said. 

“I brought you a change of clothes too” he said holding up a duffel bag. 

Kyle nodded “Have you heard anything?” he asked. 

“Not yet, sorry” Kevin said “The doctors gave them some sort of shot to reverse the overdose…it’s just a matter of time” he said sitting on the foot of the bed. 

“Mind helping me get dressed?” Kyle asked him. 

“No, not at all” Kevin said.

~*~

Vicki returned to her office, she set a duffel bag on a small couch and reached across the desk for her purse sitting in the desk chair. She spotted Bradley’s picture on her desk, she looked at it sadly, picking it up, running her fingers over the glass, she clinched her eyes tightly, tears squeezing out and trickling down her cheeks. She fell to a crouching position, clutching the picture to her chest as she began to sob helplessly.

“Vick…” Brian said opening the door to her office. He looked at her sadly and crouched down next to her, pulling her into him and holding her tightly. “He’s going to be okay” he said softly kissing her head. 

“We can’t lose him Brian, we just can’t” she sobbed as she hugged him tightly.

~*~

Kellie opened the door to Kyle’s room, spotting Kevin in a chair next to an empty hospital bed “Where’s Kyle?” she asked.

“He wanted some fresh air” he said flipping through a magazine. 

“Kev, he cannot just be walking around he’s been through a traumatic experience, he needs time to heal” she said. 

“Kel, he’s been cooped up for days now, he’ll be fine, I checked with the nurse, she said it was okay” he said to her.

“Well where’d he go?” she asked.


	20. Fix You

The door to the hospital’s roof opened and Kyle stepped out, he leaned against the ledge in awe of all the city lights, he slipped his earbuds in and pressed play on his iPod. 

__

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse? 

The door to the roof opened and Natalie appeared, he looked at her and took his headphones out “Nat?” he asked.

She looked up, her face red and tear stained “Kyle” she said rushing over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she wept.

__

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

“Hey, do you trust me?” Brian asked facing Vicki.

“With my life” she said tearfully. 

“Then trust me when I say that Bradley’s going to be just fine, okay?” he asked, she nodded. 

__

_And high up above or down below_  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth 

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

Bradley’s eyes fluttered open, his vision blurry, he looked around in a daze at began to realize he was in the hospital, his eyes drooped as he forced himself to keep them open.

“Harry?” Christina asked as she saw his eyelids begin to move. 

“What’s going on?” Howie asked. 

“He’s waking up” his eyes then opened slowly, he blinked a few times “Honey, we’re right here” she said sitting on the bed, grabbing his hand. 

“I’ll get the nurse” Howie said racing out of the room. 

“Miss Jordan, Mr. McLean, he’s awake” a nurse announced stepping out of Adam’s room. 

“What?” Melissa asked. 

“Oh my god” AJ said as they rushed inside to Adam’s bedside, his eyes moved to the side to look at them. 

“Adam, sweetie, hey we’re right here” Melissa said grabbing his hand.

__

_Tears stream down your face_  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I  
Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I 

“Hey sleepy head” Sasha said to Neilson “I’ll be back later okay?” she said kissing his cheek, she heard him moan slightly and his head fell to the side "Neilson?" she asked.

“He okay?” Nick asked. 

“I think he’s waking up” she said when his eyes opened. 

“Hey mom” he said to her. 

“Oh baby I’m so glad you’re okay” she said tearfully “I’ve missed you so much” she said kissing his forehead. 

“There’s my boy” Nick said “Good to have you back” he said kissing his head.

“Dr. McAdams, Mr. Littrell” a nurse said coming into her office “Your son is awake” he said, they looked at each other. 

They rushed back to Bradley’s room, Vicki’s heels clicking on the floor as he followed closely behind him. "Bradley?" Vicki asked coming into the room. 

He turned his head to look at, smiling slightly “Hey mom” he said in a raspy voice. 

“Oh my god” she said tearfully rushing to his side, she held her arms out and approached his bed “Oh my god you’re awake” she said hugging him “Oh baby I have missed you so much I’m so glad I have you back” she said tearfully. 

"Hey dad" he said groggily. 

"Hey, you're awake" Brian said happily as he hugged Bradley "Oh I'm so glad you're alright" he said kissing his forehead before letting him go.

__

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

“I’m so glad you guys are back” Natalie said to Kyle.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Just Neilson” she said. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

“Nothing I just…seeing him like that...it's really hard” she said wiping more tears away. 

“Yeah I know” he said. 

“So how are you doing?” she asked “You’re up and about so that’s good” she said. 

“Yeah” he said “I’d feel better if I knew everyone was going to be okay” he said when the door opened. 

“Hey guys, they’re awake” Kevin said to them, he and Natalie looked at each other before going back inside.

~*~

"How do you feel?" Brian asked.

“Trust me, I’ve been better” Bradley said. 

"You've had a rough few days" Brian said to him. 

"That's an understatement" Bradley said to him “Tell you the truth I didn't think I'd ever get to see you guys again" he said to them. 

"You're home now and you're safe" Vicki said to him "Oh sweetie we love you so much" Vicki said hugging him again. 

"I love you guys too" he said to them. 

“Well, we have some news that might make you feel better” Brian said looking at Vicki, she smiled and ran her hands over his shoulders. “Your mom and I decided to start things up again" he said to him. 

"Seriously?” Bradley asked “You better not be screwing with me I almost died here" Bradley said them. 

"We're not, your dad and I are...back together" Vicki said happily. 

“That's awesome" he said “So…what happened to crazy papa Winchester anyways? Everyone else okay?” Bradley asked “Bradley I don’t want you to worry about anything aside from getting better alright?” Brian said. 

“Yeah your dad’s right, we just want you to focus on recovering right now” Vicki said. 

“Can you just see how Neilson’s doing? Please?” Bradley asked. 

She smiled and nodded “Sure” she said "Are you hungry at all?" she asked. 

"I’m starving, but I feel way too nauseous to eat anything" Bradley said to her. 

"I'll get you some juice" she said as she left the room, Brian sat by his bedside. 

“So...you and mom huh?" Bradley asked. 

"That's right" Brian said happily.

"Just don't screw it up like you did last time" Bradley said to him. 

“...I’ll try” Brian said.

~*~

"Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?" Sasha asked Neilson.

"My throat's kind of dry" he said to her. 

Nick filled a cup with water and handed it to him "Thanks" he said taking a sip "Everyone else alright?" he asked groggily. 

"Well like you they were given an overdose of sedative but the doctors think they should be fine" Sasha said to him. 

“I was wondering what was in that needle” he said to her. 

“Neilson?” Natalie asked coming into the room, he turned his head to look at her. 

"Hey" he said happily. 

"Hi" she said “Oh my god” she said hugging him “I’ve missed you so much, I was so worried about you” she said stroking his cheek "How are you feeling?" 

Neilson smirked "Oh just great" he said to her. 

"I'm just so glad you're okay" she said as she held his hand. 

"You're not the only one" he said to her. 

“Are you hungry at all sweetie?” Sasha asked. 

“You kidding? I’m starving, I haven’t eaten in days” Neilson said “But the way I’m feeling I’ll probably end up throwing up it anyways” he said. 

“I’ll check with the nurse maybe she can give you something for the nausea” she said. “Come in” Sasha said when there was a knock at the door. 

“Hey” Vicki said coming in “You’re awake” she said to Neilson. 

“Finally” he said “How’s Bradley? He okay?” he asked. 

“Well he’s been awake for all of ten minutes and his first concern is how you’re doing” Vicki said. 

“Oh yeah, he’s okay” Natalie said. 

"Can I see him?" Neilson asked. 

"How about when you're feeling a little better?" Sasha asked him. 

"Alright" he said.

“I’ll go find the doctor” Nick said leaving the room. 

“I’ll get you something to drink” Sasha said. 

“Oh I’m actually on my way to the cafeteria myself” Vicki said as they left the room together. 

Natalie hopped up onto the bed and sat next to him. 

“You know uh… while I was gone, I found out about what happened between you and Bradley” he said. 

“What do you mean?” she asked “Something happened between me and Bradley?” she asked. 

“Nat, it’s okay…I know you guys kissed” he said to her. 

“What are you…how do you know about that? Did Bradley tell you?” she asked. 

“Crazy papa Winchester” he said “He was playing these mind games with us trying to get us to turn on each other". 

"What? How could he possibly have known that? Was he watching us or something?" she asked. 

"I don't know how he knew; I'm just wondering why you guys kept it from me". 

She sighed deeply “To be honest?” she asked “You really pissed me off that night" he smirked at her and tried laugh. "And I guess subconsciously that was a way to get back at you" she said to him “And besides it was nothing, it didn’t mean anything and it wasn't worth getting you upset over” she said. “Please tell me you didn’t get into it with Bradley over this, I'm as much to blame as he is" she said. 

"At first I was furious...then when I was sitting alone in that room, I didn't think I'd ever get out of there and suddenly it didn't really matter that much". "I love you" he said to her. 

"I love you too" she said as they kissed softly, she then cuddled up next to him as he threw his arm around her.

~*~

"I am never letting you out of my sight ever again" Christina said hugging Harry "Even when you go to college I'm coming with you" she said kissing his cheek.

"Please don't" Harry said to her “How’d you find us?” he asked. 

“Well, Kellie was somehow able to convince Mrs. Winchester to wear a wire, the cops got his entire confession on tape” Christina said. 

"It also helped that he confessed the entire scheme to Damien" Howie said to him. 

"He did? So Damien turned on his father?" Harry asked. 

"Guess so" Christina said to him. 

“Everyone else okay?” he asked. 

She nodded “Adam has a fractured rib, and I think something happened to Bradley's arm but other than that they should be fine” she said softly. 

There was a knock at the door, Kyle stood there “Hey” he said. 

“Kyle” Christina said surprised “Hey, come on in” she said to him. 

“Hey Harry, how do you feel?” he asked Harry. 

“I’ve been better” Harry said, Kyle sat at the corner of his bed “I can barely keep my eyes open how can you be walking around?” Harry asked. 

“I didn’t get a shot” Kyle said “But…Mr. Winchester did” he said. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Mr. Winchester pulled a gun on me…I was able to get it from him and take a shot at him” Kyle said softly. 

"Is he dead?" Harry asked. 

"Unfortunately no" Kyle said to him.

~*~

Derek finally came to, seeing Dean and another officer standing at the foot of his bed.

"Well...morning sunshine" Dean said cheerfully "You're in the hospital" Dean said to him, he shook his arm, noticing handcuffs chaining him to the hospital bed. A nurse appeared in the doorway, Daphne sat in a wheelchair, a large bandage across her forehead. “Well look at that you have a visitor" he said "Mrs. Winchester" Dean said to her "How are you feeling?" Dean asked. 

"I've been better as you could expect" she said to Dean. 

"Daphne" Derek groaned. 

“I just came to see if you were okay” she said “And now that I see that you are, I’d like to go back to my room” she said. 

"Yes Mrs. Winchester" the nurse said. 

"Daphne please” he pleaded. 

"Goodbye Derek” she said as the nurse wheeled her out of the room and down the hall. 

“Daphne don't go! Daphne!" he yelled as the door slammed shut behind her. 

"Keep an eye on him" he said to the officer. 

"Yes detective" the officer said, they both left the room, the officer stood guard outside of the room.


	21. Happy Endings

Kyle sat in a room at a metal table, a door opened and a guard stood aside letting Damien inside, they uncuffed him. 

“Well well…Richardson…this is a surprise” Damien said sitting down across from him “I see you survived” he said. 

“Thanks to you” Kyle said “The detective told me that it was you who gave up your father” Kyle said. 

“So much for that conversation being confidential” Damien said. 

“I just wanted to come and thank you in person” Kyle said.

“Alright let's not get all sentimental here Richardson” Damien said. “This suddenly doesn’t make us buddies…I personally couldn’t have cared if you and your merry band of morons lived or died” Damien said. “Because as much as I hate you, I hate that sadistic bastard father of mine just a little bit more” Damien said to him. 

“Lucky me” Kyle said. 

“Yeah” Damien said “I didn’t do this for you, I did it for me, the satisfaction of my all powerful father being locked up like I am surpasses any contempt I have for you” Damien said.

Kyle smiled and nodded “Well…thanks anyways” he said “You did a good thing, you should be proud of yourself” Kyle said. 

“Okay now you’re making me regret it” Damien said to him. 

Kyle smiled at him “Take care Damien” he said leaving the room.

~*~

The boys slowly recovered, the days passing by until they were finally well enough to be released.

Bradley strained, reaching forward to tie his shoe, wincing in pain. 

“Here I got that” Brian said as Bradley set his foot against his leg so he could tie it for him. 

“Thanks” Bradley said holding his arm. 

“How’s the arm?” Brian asked. 

“Hurts…was a second surgery really necessary?” Bradley asked. 

“The doctors just wanted to make sure that the hack Mr. Winchester hired to sew you back up actually did a good job” Brian said writing on a clipboard. 

“Yeah too bad he got a bullet to the skull for it” Bradley said. 

“I’ll be right back I’m going to give this to the nurse, pick up the discharge papers and then we’re out of here.” 

“Finally” Bradley said as he left the room, he pulled his hospital bracelet from his wrist. 

“Knock knock” Natalie said wheeling Neilson into the room “Look who’s here” she said. 

“Hey” Bradley said happily. 

“Hi” she said hugging him “How do you feel?” 

“I am so ready to get out of here” Bradley said to her.

“Well I come bearing gifts” she said holding a shopping bag in her hand. "Ta da!" she said pulling out a shirt "This better be the last one I buy for you" she said to him. 

"It will be, thanks" he said to her. 

“Hey Nat? you mind grabbing me a soda from the machine?” Neilson asked her. 

“Oh yeah, I’ll be right back” she said leaving the room. 

Bradley sat at the edge of the hospital bed “Haven’t seen you in a while” Bradley said. 

“Yeah I know” Neilson said “how's your arm?" he asked. 

"It's alright...didn't think you were speaking to me" Bradley said to him. 

"Look about what happened between you and Nat..." 

Bradley sighed "Yeah, you have to understand why I didn't tell you about it..." 

"I know, Nat told me" Neilson said. 

"And?" Bradley asked. 

"I understand...when you're staring death in the face stuff like that doesn't really matter anymore” Neilson said.

“That's it?" Bradley asked. 

"That's it" Neilson said to him.

"You know I would take it back if I could" Bradley said. 

"Yeah I know" Neilson said.

"So we're okay?" Bradley asked. 

"Yeah, course...happens again though I'll snap your neck like a twig" Neilson said to him, they smiled at each other "Come here" Neilson said as they hugged each other tightly. 

"Aww" they heard, they looked over to see Natalie standing in the doorway. "That was so sweet" she cooed "So whatever happened to Damien's dad?" she asked. 

"Kyle shot him" Neilson said to her. 

"What? Oh my god" she said. 

"Don't worry the psychotic bastard's still alive" Bradley said to her. 

“You know what this means...we pay some big mean convict to make him his bitch" Neilson said. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be pretty popular once they find out he has a thing for teenage boys” Bradley said as they snickered. 

“Alright, let’s get you home” Brian said as he and Vicki came into the room with a wheelchair. 

“Is that really necessary? I can walk” Bradley asked. 

“Yep, hospital policy, sit” Vicki said to him as he sat in the chair. 

“Race you to the parking lot” Neilson said wheeling himself away. 

“Oh you…” Bradley said chasing after him.

~*~

“Ready to come home?” Kyle asked wheeling Adam to the front desk.

“So ready...you’re so lucky you got released early” Adam said to Kyle. 

“How do you feel today?” Kyle asked. 

“Like I was kidnapped, tortured, drugged and buried alive" Adam said "How about you?" he asked.

"Same, except for the whole being drugged and buried alive part" Kyle said to him as he leaned against the front desk. 

"At least you got to shoot the bastard" Adam said to him. 

"He deserved a lot worse than just a bullet" Kyle said. 

“Speak of the devil” Adam said as he saw Derek being wheeled out by two police officers, he glared wickedly at them as they walked by "Maybe now he'll get it" Adam said.

~*~

They finally arrived home, The doors to the house opened, Kevin stood there with a glass of champagne in his hand under a gigantic banner. “Welcome home!” he said happily.

“What the hell” Adam said upon seeing him. 

“Oh god he’s not coming back is he?!” Neilson asked fearfully. 

“Nice to see you guys too” Kevin said. 

"Oh hey! Uncle eyebrows is back!" Bradley said coming into the house and sitting on the couch.

"Well that didn't take long did it?" he asked Kyle, Kyle shook his head in a negative gesture. 

“For you” Brian said handing Vicki a glass of champagne. 

"Thank you" Vicki said. 

“You’re very welcome” he said as they kissed. 

"Alright..." Bradley groaned "I'm glad you're a thing again but I don't need to see it" he said. 

"Well get used to it buddy" he said to Bradley. 

"Ooh champagne" Adam said reaching for a glass. 

"Ah ah ah...you get this" Melissa said shooing his hand away and handing him a can of soda". 

"I just wanted to say something, boys...you've been through a lot this year, more than any kid should have to go through in their life..." Kevin said getting choked up. 

"Oh here we go..." Adam groaned. 

"But you got through it and you're all home and you're all safe and I couldn't be happier" Kevin said "And you two crazy kids" he said to Brian and Vicki "You always made a great couple, glad to see you found your way back to each other." 

"So are we" Vicki said. 

"Here's to the future" Kevin said raising his glass. 

"To the future" Brian said kissing Vicki's forehead clinking his glass with hers.

~*~

Kevin and Kellie took seats at the airport as they waited for his flight to take off.

“You didn’t have to see me off” he said setting his bags down on the seat. 

“No it’s no problem” she said as they sat down “So where are you headed now?” she asked. 

“New York” he said “I got an independent film lined up."

“Wow” she said “well I hope everything goes well." 

“Thanks” he said “So…you and this Dean guy” 

“What about us? We’re friends” she said. 

He looked at her “Kel I heard him ask you out while we were in the hospital” he said. 

“Oh” she said. 

“Yeah and then I heard you turn him down” he said. 

“Well yeah…” she said. 

“Why?” he asked. 

“Well I wasn’t about to make a date with a guy while we were in the hospital nursing our son back to health after he just been kidnapped” she said “Doesn’t seem right” she said. 

“Is that all?” he asked. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

“I think you didn’t want to accept it with me there” he said “Kel, I love you, I always will, you are forever in my heart” he said “I mean we’ve known each other practically our whole lives, right?” he asked. 

“Basically” she said. 

“All I want is for you to be happy, and I think this Dean guy makes you happy” he said “Does he?” he asked. 

“Yeah, Dean’s great, we have fun together” she said. 

“See? Plus he seems like a great guy, if I trusted anyone with you it’d be him, Kyle seems to like him” he said. 

“Yeah” Kellie said “Are you giving me your blessing?” she asked. 

“I’m just saying, give the guy a chance” he said when his flight number was called “That’s me” he said picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 

“Have a good flight” she said as they hugged. 

“I will, I’ll call Kyle when I get there” he said. 

“Okay” she said as he disappeared to the gate. 

She grabbed her purse and fished around for her phone, she pulled it out and dialed, putting the phone to her ear. “Dean? Hi it’s Kellie” she said “If you’re still up to that dinner, I’d love to join you” she said.

~*~

__  
**2 Months Later:**  


“Winchester, you got mail” a guard said approaching Derek’s cell, he handed him a large envelope, he unfolded the tab and pulled a packet of papers out. Derek sighed seeing the words _“Petition For Divorce”_ at the top of the page. 

“So your wife’s really going through with the divorce huh?” the guard asked. 

“I guess she is” Derek said sliding the papers back into the envelope. 

“That’s rough” the guard said to him “The wife and I are going through a rough patch right now as well, bills are piling up and there’s just not enough money coming in” he said. 

Derek’s ears perked up “Really” he said, the guard nodded “I’m sorry to hear that” Derek said. 

“Yeah, my wife just took a second job just to keep up with everything, we may have to sell our house” he said. 

“That’s awful” Derek said intrigued. 

“That’s life you know?” he asked. 

“You know…I think I have a solution that just may help you and your family out” Derek said. 

“Really?” he asked the guard asked “wonderful, what is it?” he asked. 

“I’m willing to supply the amount needed if you would be willing to do something for me” Derek said. 

“Anything” the guard said eagerly. 

“I have some unfinished business to attend to…and I need your help” Derek said, a wicked grin spreading on his face.

_****_ ****

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


End file.
